Dragon Pox
by StillWatersAreDeep
Summary: All wizards and witches have to be vaccinated against dragon pox. The age for this inoculation is either at 5 or 16 years. As Muggle-borns only come into contact with the wizarding world at 11, a pureblood, who was vaccinated already at age 5, must take care of them while they fight off the disease. Of course, Draco is in charge of Harry.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer (for the whole story): **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairings: **HP/DM

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** language, sexual themes, slash, slight bondage, light humiliation, no romantic relationship, AU at the end of 5th year (e.g. Sirius is alive and Lucius is not in prison) and of course a **lemon**! So, you'd better leave if it isn't your cup of tea.

**guide:** "Talk", _Thoughts, _**~letters and other written stuff~**

**Beta:** Makoto Sagara

**AN: **Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope that you will enjoy reading it and may even leave a review. This story is what happens if you go to an Influenza vaccination in the morning, read Drarry in the afternoon, and end up dreaming about dragon pox immunisations at night. The readers of Altair may be warned that this story is not as detailed, but then it is only a one-shot(posted in four parts due to length). So, have fun reading it!

And once again I thank Sevfan from the hexfiles for the final corrections.

**-~-~- Dragon Pox -~-~-**

**-~-~-by StillWatersAreDeep-~-~-**

It was the first week of July. Harry was again staying at number four, Privet Drive for the first half of the summer holidays. Currently, he was outside in the backyard tending to Petunia's flowers. Harry liked to work in the soil and to see the plants growing under his care. Also, it was not as stuffy outside as in the house. Especially since Dudley thought he needed to watch the whole _Mr Bean_ series that he had gotten on VHS for his birthday in the living room with the curtains and windows shut closed.

Still, Harry could not wait until his birthday to finally leave this place and go to number twelve, Grimmauld Place. By pure chance, Sirius had only been stuck in another dimension for two and a half weeks. Harry had been more than happy to hear that his godfather was still alive—or alive again depending who you asked. Sirius, the carefree man that he was, had just stated that he had been too young and handsome to die and thus, the veil had had no choice but to spit him out again.

Harry talked with Sirius through letters, as he had broken his two-way mirror when he thought that he had lost him forever. However, he still had not had a chance to see Sirius in person. So, Harry could not wait for his birthday when he could finally see his godfather again and see for himself that Sirius was indeed healthy and alive.

While Harry was out in the garden tending to the flowers, a barn owl flew to him, carrying a letter. Curious as to who could possibly be sending anything to him, as the owl was not one his friends or godfather would use, he took it with caution. Turning the letter around, he saw the Ministry's seal. _Can't be anything good then,_ he thought, opening the letter nonetheless.

**~ Dear Mr Potter,**

**We hereby inform you that your mandatory immunisation against dragon pox has been scheduled for 1st August. It will take place in a private room at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies' Inoculation Ward. Please be at the hospital shortly before eight o'clock to be checked in and assigned to your room. Please notice that the immunisation process usually takes between three to seven days, depending on the state of your immune system. Therefore, we advise you to cancel all appointments which fall within this time frame.**

**You will go through this together with partner(s), for whom this is regarded as a revaccination. They will be responsible for taking care of you during the process, as close contact with an infected is necessary for their re-immunisation. You will meet your immunisation partner(s) at St Mungo's. Clothing for the duration of your stay will be provided by the staff of St Mungo's. So, please, do not bring an exchange of clothing with you.**

**Please be reminded that the participation in this programme is mandatory for all British witches and wizards. Non-appearance will result in a fine of sixty-six Galleons (AN: £330), as well as a forced participation under the guard of two Aurors.**

**With best regards,**

**Godwin Kempton**

**Ministry of Magic, Health Department~**

_Great, just great,_ Harry thought. _Here, I thought that I would be able to finally see Sirius at the end of the month again. But no, I will have to stay between three to seven days in St Mungo's first. As if I haven't spent enough time in a hospital bed already this year. Even better is that I don't even get to know who my partner or partners for the immunisation are. _

_It would have to be one of the wizarding raised students. Knowing that they pair the people up by their day of birth, Neville would be the obvious choice,_ he thought. But Harry knew that Kevin Entwhistle, a Muggle-born boy from Ravenclaw, would be turning sixteen in the second week of August and as far as he knew, Neville was the only boy in his year whose birthday was during the holidays and had already gone through the immunisation at five. _Therefore, those two will most likely be paired for the immunisation, _Harry concluded.

_So, I'll be paired with someone whose sixteenth birthday was earlier in the year, while school was still in session. "Hmm," _Harry hummed, trying to figure out who of his classmates could be his partner(s) for the immunisation._ The only person I can think of whose birthday was last month is Malfoy, _Harry thought_. Really, why can't they just write in the damn letter who your partners will be. I just hope that I will be lucky enough to only end up with one partner. As it is the end of the year, most of the wizarding raised students should have already had their re-immunisation, so that it won't be necessary any more to pair two of them with one Muggle raised student._

_I better inform Sirius of this now, rather than later when he's already planned those days away, _Harry thought before getting up from the patch of grass he had been sitting on to read the letter to go inside. After he had composed the letter to his godfather, he would send it with Hedwig, who would be happy to deliver it. So, Harry sat down on the kitchen table and started writing.

**~Dear Padfoot,**

**How are you? I hope that the twins aren't getting on your nerves with all the new joke products for their shop they are testing at Grimmauld.**

**Anyway, I am sorry to say that I got my dragon pox immunisation letter today. I have to be at St Mungo's on the 1st August at 8. So, I will be unable to stay with you for the beginning of August. I hope you will still let me come for my birthday and after.**

**Love,**

**Harry~**

He was happy that this year his uncle _mercifully _allowed him to use his owl during the day, as Sirius had written a _nice _letter to Vernon, threatening to kill him and his family if they mistreated Harry. Harry was not sure if it was only a threat or if Sirius would go through with it if anything should actually happen.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The next day Harry received the answering letter from Sirius. Eagerly, he opened it.

**~Harry,**

**I'm sorry to hear that you will only be able to stay the night here before you have to go to St Mungo's. We both know that you've already stayed long enough in Hogwarts' hospital wing this year. But, it can't be helped. Let's just hope that you will recover as quick as Hermione had and will only need to stay for three days, not the full seven.**

**At least I will be able to see you before you have to go there. I really feared for a moment that old Dumbledore would say that you should go straight to St Mungo's from your aunt's house. But even Albus Dumbledore is afraid of Molly Weasley to not interfere with her plans for your birthday.**

**I can clearly remember when it was my turn to get vaccinated against dragon pox. Let me just say, I hated it like hell. But thank Merlin, it was before they decided that being vaccinated against dragon pox at age five is not good enough and you need a revaccination with sixteen. All the pain only because one Abraxas Malfoy died of it at a rather young age. Even if in the case of a revaccination you only get ill for a day or two at the maximum, I still can do without all the itching.**

**I wish you the best of luck. And let's hope that you won't get one of those stuck up wannabe Death Eaters as your partner. The whole immunisation process is already nerve wracking on its own to have to go through, so you could do without the extra trouble. But, since the Ministry finally seems to acknowledge that HE is back, they hopefully have enough sense to not pair you with one of them.**

**Love,**

**Padfoot~**

_Knowing the Ministry, they would not care if I am paired with one of the Death Eater children,_ Harry thought. _For all I know, the pairings are assigned a year or more beforehand. And at that __time, they were still denying that Voldemort was back. So, they would not have cared who my partners are. They may even have gone so far to pair me up with one of the Death Eater children to prove their point that Voldemort is not back._

It wasn't the first time Harry wondered why the wizards could not adopt a Muggle method completely if they were already copying them. _It would be much easier to simply go to the hospital and get an injection with the attenuated virus in my arm like the Muggles do,_ Harry thought wishfully. _But no, in the wizarding world instead of an injection, one gets covered up with an infectious cream and actually has to go through the disease to be immunized. But then, dragon pox is a magical disease...The standard Muggle immunisation method might not work right for this kind of illness, _he pondered.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Wednesday, 31st July 1996, 12 Grimmauld Place, London**

Harry had a great birthday. Not only had he been able to leave his aunt's house for another year, but he had finally been able see Sirius in person. To be able to hold his godfather in his arms and to be sure that he really was okay had been the best birthday present ever. Even receiving his Hogwarts letter could not compete with this.

With the birthday party going on, Harry had not found enough time today to spend with his godfather. Therefore, at shortly after ten, he knocked on Sirius' bedroom door.

"Come in," Sirius called from inside the room.

"Ah, Harry," Sirius greeted as Harry entered the room. "What can I do for my favourite godson?"

"Nothing in particular, I just wanted to spend some time with you," Harry answered from the entrance.

"If this is the case, then come on in and sit down. And don't worry about sitting on the bed, I've already vanished the jinxes the twins put there. Those two aren't bad, but they still can't outsmart a Marauder," Sirius said proudly.

"This explains why your hair turned green along with everyone else who ate the birthday cake today," Harry answered with a smirk.

He fondly remembered that in celebration of his birthday; the twins had added something into the cake while Molly had not been looking. The result was that the hair of everyone who ate the cake had changed into a bright green colour. When he had asked them why they chose green, they said that it reminded them of Harry's eyes. The change lasted for the next few hours depending on how much of the cake you had. For example, Ron's hair had still been green the last time Harry had seen him half an hour ago, but then he had eaten more cake than everyone else. Both Harry and Sirius' hair had turned black again after only two hours.

"Oh, no. They didn't trick me. I just thought that I would go along with them. It surely made you laugh. And besides, I looked rather dashing with the green hair, didn't you think so?" Sirius asked, trying to talk himself out of the tight spot.

"If you say so," was all Harry said to this comment. Exhausted from all the celebrating, he let himself fall down on Sirius' bed, stretching his arms before folding them behind his head.

Sirius followed Harry's example and lay down beside his godson. "So," Sirius began, "are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Not really. It's not like I can get out of this anyway. Best to just go there, hope that it will be over as soon as possible and then come back here as quickly as I can. Though, it bothers me that I don't know with whom I will go through the whole dragon pox immunisation. Really, the Ministry sometimes can be as bad as Dumbledore with the whole secrecy thing they have going," Harry answered.

"That is true. I really wish that Dumbledore had allowed me to tell you about the whole prophecy. But, what's done is done."

After a pause where both of them were watching the ceiling in silence, Sirius spoke again. "You know, I clearly remember when I had to go through the dragon pox immunisation. Normally, in wizarding families, the child goes through this some days after their fifth birthday, but my mother didn't want to go through with the whole thing twice. So, instead of doing it in October, she had waited until my younger brother Regulus had turned five at the end of September in the following year. Like this the two of us were both five for two weeks. Enough time for us to have the dragon pox immunisation simultaneously.

"The good thing about this was that we both were in the same dilemma. Both of our hands and feet were tightly wrapped in wool gloves, so that we could not scratch the blisters. And we really, really wanted to scratch them and they were itching _so_ badly. No wonder that my bitch of a mother had decided to wait until we both were five. This way she only had to hear our complaints once," Sirius informed Harry. "I would not be surprised if she only had us so closely for just this reason." Here, Sirius paused in his speech.

"Your hands and feet were wrapped up?" Harry asked, intrigued. Neither of his friends had told him that this would happen.

"Of course they were. It is a standard procedure. Sometimes, the caretaker even seems it necessary to gag his patient, as some people tend to try to open the blisters with their teeth," Sirius answered him.

As if Harry hadn't interrupted him at all, Sirius continued going down memory lane. "Regulus, the lucky one, only had to endure the thing for four days, while for me it had lasted six. The healer said that it lasted longer for me because I had been very close to being six years old. I seem to remember that Arithmancy says that five and sixteen are the best ages for being vaccinated against dragon pox."

Intrigued by the new information he had received regarding your hands and feet being wrapped up, Harry decided to ask his godfather to explain the dragon pox vaccination in detail, especially since his friends seem to have let out quite some important information about the process.

Sirius, of course, was more than happy to supply Harry with all the things he still could remember about his own vaccination.

"First, a healer will do a usual check-up. Nothing more than simply confirming that you are healthy before they start the vaccination. It would be fatal if you had a cold while you are vaccinated for example." Harry simply nodded at the explanation Sirius gave, as this check-up made sense. It would do no good to be ill and on top of that get infected with dragon pox.

"Second, your caretaker will rub two creams on your skin. Together, those two will infect you with a weakened form of dragon pox. Then, all you have to do is to you simply wait a day before the typical dragon pox blisters start to form on your skin. If you are lucky, you will be hit with it full force on the same day, high fever and all, before your skin heals on the third. Though, in most cases the peak will only be reached on the third or fourth day and the healing takes about two days. But hey, maybe your magic is as resistance against dragon pox as Hermione's."

Harry clearly remembered that Hermione had been happy that she could have her dragon pox inoculation while she theoretically had still been fifteen. Technically though, she had already turned sixteen in the middle of August last year, with all the time gathered through the use of the Time-Turner in third year. So, the Ministry had agreed that she could go through the process a week before school started, so that she would not have to miss one of her OWL lessons.

"If I remember correctly, Lily's magic was rather immune to dragon pox. She was back to classes after only three days. James, though, was not as lucky. His mother told me once that she really had been worried about him because it had taken five days for him to get into the high magical healing fever. I believe that it had taken nine days for James to finally get out of the Inoculation Ward in St Mungo's."

"Then, I hope that I've inherited my mother's dragon pox resistance," Harry told Sirius. He wanted to spend as little time in the hospital as possible.

"I hope so too, Harry," Sirius said. "Lying around in the bed all day long, without being able to use your hands really isn't very entertaining. You aren't even allowed to get up to walk around the room, except to go to the bathroom. Not that this is a nice experience while you are still covered in blisters. I don't understand why they insist that even your manhood has to be covered in the dragon pox cream. I'm still waiting for someone to get impotent because of the dragon pox vaccination. Too bad that Snivellus wasn't this person," Sirius told Harry wishfully, before Harry yawned.

"You should go to bed sometime soon," Sirius advised Harry. "With all the itching you'll be doing, you will hardly be able to get some sleep after the first day."

Looking at his watch, Harry saw that it was quarter to eleven already. To be on time for his appointment at eight, he would have to get up at seven at the latest tomorrow. He was glad that the twins had offered to Apparated him to St Mungo's, so that he could save a thirty minute trip through London.

Getting up of the bed, he said "G'night" to his godfather before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**


	2. Part II

**Thursday, 1st August 1996, St Mungo's**

"Hello, I am here for the dragon pox immunisation," Harry told the welcomewitch in St Mungo's.

"Name please?" she asked.

"Harry Potter."

"Ah, yes. Here we are," she said, after having looked though some parchments. "You're assigned to Healer Yorkins. Please go up to the sixth floor. And walk down the left corridor until you nearly reach the end. You will find his office there. He will inform you of the rest."

"Thanks."

"Come on, Harry," Fred, who had accompanied him to St Mungo's together with George, said to him. "Let's get you up there. The earlier you start, the earlier you will be able to go back to Grimmauld."

"Yeah."

When the three of them reached the end of the left corridor on the sixth floor and were standing before Healer Yorkins' door, George announced, "Here is where we leave you."

"Don't worry, though. As the Boy Who Lived you won't have to worry about this," Fred continued, laying one of his arm around Harry's right shoulder.

"Yep, we can't have a routine vaccination against dragon pox kill you, when our dear old Voldi couldn't do it with the Killing Curse when you were a baby," George agreed with his twin, laying his arm around Harry's left shoulder.

"So, be a good little Boy Who Lived and don't get killed," both of the twins said simultaneously, ruffling Harry's untidy hair, before they were on their way towards Diagon Alley to see to their shop.

Harry stared a moment at the door after the two Weasleys had left before he knocked on Healer Yorkins' office door.

"Come in!" a male voice announced from inside the room.

"Ah, Mr Potter I assume?" Healer Yorkins greeted him. "Take a seat please and fill out this form."

Looking at the form, Harry saw that he only needed to fill out the standard information such as name, date of birth and gender. The lower part of the form would be filled out by the Healer after the whole thing was done; so that the Ministry knew that he not only turned up to the dragon pox immunisation but also had successfully gone through with the whole thing.

"Finished?" Healer Yorkins asked after five minutes had passed.

"Yes."

"Good," the Healer said, taking the form from Harry. "Let's go to the examination room then. If you would please follow me."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The two of them walked down to the last door in the hallway and entered it. Inside, there was another short hallway. They walked by a closed opal glass door, before they entered the room next door, which had its glass door opened a bit. However, after Healer Yorkins closed the door, the door changed from **normal glass to milk glass***, obscuring the view of what was inside, similar to the door they had just walked by.

Inside the examination room was a desk and a chair for the Healer to write his report, a closet, as well as a typical examination couch.

"If you would please disrobe up to your underwear, Mr. Potter, and then sit down on the examination couch," Healer Yorkins asked Harry while he was laying down Harry's form on the desk and was searching in one of the desk drawers for a clean sheet of parchment to write down the results of the examination. "You can place your clothes in the basket at the end of the couch."

By the point Healer Yorkins finally found a clear sheet of parchment, Harry was already only clothed in his boxer shorts and his socks—the last he was currently removing from his feet.

Now clad in his underwear only, Harry hopped on the examination couch and waited for the examination to start.

"So, Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," was Harry's short answer.

"Let's see if the diagnostic spells agree with your statement." And with this, Healer Yorkins started to cast different general diagnostic spells.

"Hmm," he hummed after the last spell had been cast "You seem to be in good health. Both your blood pressure and pulse are good."

Taking out his stethoscope, he checked both Harry's lungs and heart the Muggle way, asking Harry to take depth breaths during the process. "Your heart and lungs are good too. Though, I am a bit worried about your weight, as you seem to be slightly underweight, Mr. Potter. If you would please come over there, so that I can check your weight.

"Mhm, just as I though. You are some pounds too light. We better add a nutrition potion to your diet schedule during the inoculation. But it isn't serious enough for you to not be able to go through with the immunisation," was Healer Yorkins' comment as he saw how light Harry was.

"If you would please take a seat on the examination couch again, I will explain the dragon pox immunisation to you."

Harry did as he was told; though, he would have liked to get dressed again. It was starting to get a bit cold.

Moving his chair towards the examination couch, Healer Yorkins began to explain the process to Harry.

"Dragon pox is a magical disease which must not only be fought off by your immune system but also by your magic. For this, two creams which contain the weakened dragon pox virus will be applied on your skin. Afterwards, we will just let it run its course while your body starts fighting against it. Normally, the first dragon pox blisters start to show after a day. To ensure that you will not be able to scratch your skin and make it even worse or leave scars, your hands and feet will be wrapped in wool gloves.

"Normally, it takes about one to three days until the disease reach its peak and your magic will start fighting against it. This stage is associated with a magically self-induced healing fever. Therefore, your body temperature will be checked every eight hours to keep track of your development. When your temperature starts to rise over thirty-eight-point-five centigrade, your temperature will be checked every hour.

"This is necessary to ensure that your temperature only rises to about thirty-nine-point-seven centigrade, which is the usual heat for the magical healing fever. If your temperature stays over forty-point-five centigrade, then a Healer will come to your aid to ensure that the situation doesn't go out of hand. But don't worry, the last case was some years back and we do not have it very often as a rule."

After this part of the explanation, Healer Yorkins paused in his speech to give Harry a small pamphlet. "And here is your temperature pamphlet. Ask your partner to write down your temperature from each measurement together with the time.

"You should stay in the healing fever for about three to nine hours before your temperature starts to cool down again and the blisters start to deflate. The fluid inside them will slowly leak from them and start to dry up, forming crusts on your skin. At this stage, you will be given a healing potion which will speed up the healing process. As soon as your skin and your body temperature are back to normal, you will be able to leave. And while you are in there, you are only allowed to shower after the blisters begin to heal. I believe that this is all you need to know, as your partner has gotten all necessary detailed instructions. Do you have any questions?"

When Harry shook his head in the negative, he went on. "Good, then we can prepare you for your stay." And with this, he got up and moved towards the closet, from where he took out one of those embarrassing hospital gowns— the ones which were open at the back, giving everyone a nice view of your naked ass.

Going back to his patient, Healer Yorkins said, "Please take off all of your remaining clothing and other articles you may be wearing, like wrist watches, glasses and piercings. As dragon pox is highly infectious, you aren't allow to take anything into the vaccination room and take it back with you to lessen the danger of contamination. This gown will be burned to kill the dragon pox virus it may be contaminated with," he informed Harry. As an afterthought he added, "The temperature pamphlet is the only exception. Though, the data will be duplicated into a second pamphlet and the original one will be burned afterwards. Your wand will not be an exception, though, so you will have to leave it behind too. Not that you would have been allowed to use it outside of Hogwarts anyway. But, don't worry; you will get it all back after the inoculation is finished. In the mean time, the basket with your belongings will be safely locked away."

So, Harry took off the necklace he had gotten from Ginny yesterday as a birthday present and laid it into the basket together with his glasses before he hesitantly started to take of his boxer shorts. He would have thought that the Healer would as least have given him the gown before he started to get completely naked. But, as Harry discovered after he was standing in all his naked glory in the examination room, Healer Yorkins had a purpose for holding back the gown.

Taking out his wand, the Healer pointed it straight at Harry's groin, saying "This has to go" to Harry. Now, Harry felt even more uneasy than moments before. But what wizard would not feel threatened in such a situation? To Harry's relief, Healer Yorkins had not refereed to his manhood but only to the pubic hair around it.

So, thankfully when the Healer cast **diflannu blew cedor*,** the spell only got rid of his pubic hair. "Ah, much better. Now, the creams can be applied there too. You must know, Mr. Potter, that for a wizard it is very important that the vaccination also include the male genitals, as they are believed to be important for the magical immune system. And with this out of the way, here you go," Yorkins said, finally handing the hospital gown over to Harry. Opposed to the Muggle gown, the magical counterparts were blue instead of the typical green.

Harry already did not want to wear it; nevertheless, he took the offered gown. _Better than walking around without wearing anything at all. At least the front will be covered, _Harry thought. _I just hope that no one who is not under a Healer's Oath will see me in it. Otherwise, I fear that the picture of my backside will make the front page of tomorrow's Prophet._

By the time Harry put on the gown, Healer Yorkins had already picked up Harry's basket with his personal possessions and moved towards the door.

"Now, if your partner has gotten the all clear too, we can go on to the vaccination room you will be staying in. And don't forget your pamphlet." With that, he opened the door of Harry's examination room and walked out into the hallway, waiting for Harry to follow him out.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Out in the hallway, Healer Yorkins walked into a room further down the hall where many safes were and placed Harry's basket into one of them, before locking the compartment with his wand. After Harry's things were safely tucked away, he walked out again towards the last door in the hallway.

When Harry entered the room, he heard Healer Yorkins greeting his colleague Andrew and asking him about his charge, before he saw who his immunisation partner would be. His luck wanted him to go through the dragon pox vaccination with none other than Draco Malfoy. Even without his glasses, he would recognise the distinctive bright blond hair as none other than a Malfoy. In this case, Draco Malfoy, as Lucius was much taller than his son.

_Great, I am paired with him. But at least I'm not the only one who has to wear this stupid gown,_ both of them thought. Though, Draco wisely had positioned himself near one of the walls, so that his back—and therefore his naked ass—was hidden from view.

"Since I gather that you already know each other, I won't have to introduce you," Malfoy's Healer stated more than asked them, not really waiting for a reply as it was well known that both of them attended Hogwarts. Though, he seemed to be oblivious to the rivalry between the two sixteen-year-old boys.

"Inside the vaccination room, you will find a small kitchen, as well as a bathroom, together with a bedroom," Healer Yorkins explained to them, also oblivious of the rivalry between the two. "The bedroom has a king-sized bed, as well as a sofa bed. It is your decision if you want to share the bed during the whole inoculation process, or if you only share it during the time of the peak."

_Great, something more my friends and Sirius forgot to tell me about,_ Harry thought when he heard that he would need to sleep in the same bed as Malfoy. _At least Sirius had the excuse that during his time no revaccination had taken place._

"The meals will appear in the kitchen at eight, twelve and six each day. Feel free to read the books in there or play some of the games. The fever thermometers you will find on the bedside table together with the creams. When your skin, Mr. Potter, is healed again, then simply go back through the door and wait for either of us to come for you. An alarm will inform us if the door is opened. Anything I've forgotten, Andrew?" Healer Yorkins asked his older colleague.

"No, that is all, Rick."

"Then, in you go, boys," Yorkins said joyfully to them before he opened the door to the vaccination room and shoved both of them inside, closing the door after them.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

It turned out that they had been shoved into the bedroom. As promised, it had a big king-sized bed and a sofa bed. In addition, the room only had some shelves with book and what Harry believed to be the mentioned games, beside two bedsides tables, a coffee table and a wizarding radio.

_Very Spartan,_ Harry thought._ But then, when isn't a hospital room Spartan? At least they provided some form of entertainment with the books, games and radio._

"Nice ass, Potter," Draco, who was standing a bit behind Harry, called out. Harry, of course, was fast to grab the two ends of his gown with his left hand to shut the gap. _Why can't they __give us gowns which are closed? It is not like we are going to an operation,_ Harry thought.

"Don't bother. You will have to take it off soon enough anyway," Draco said in answer to Harry's action. "But at least they keep this room warm enough to be comfortable with walking around naked."

Harry did not say anything to this comment. He simply walked over towards the bedside table, where not only two fever thermometers were placed, but also two jars and an ink-jar with two quills, as well as an alarm clock. On the way there, he also noticed a small black pile on the bed. _This must be the whole gloves,_ Harry thought. As Draco would be the one to write down his temperatures, he put down the pamphlet that he had nearly forgotten he had in his right hand beside the fever thermometers.

"Come on, Potter. Let's get it over with. The sooner we start the sooner we can leave again," Draco said from behind Harry as he picked up one of the fever thermometers. With the thermometer in hand, Draco sat down on the bed besides the pile of gloves. When Harry was still standing by the bedside table, Draco asked, "Do you need to use to the bathroom?"

Harry let out a sigh before he turned around to face Draco and answered, "Not really. Why are you asking?"

"Because after the creams are applied, you aren't allowed to touch your skin for the next ninety minutes. So, no bathroom trips either for this time period," Draco explained to Harry.

"Then, I will go now," Harry said, turning around and walking towards the first door on the right. _I can use some time to myself anyway,_ he thought on his way over. It turned out that this door led to the kitchen. So, Harry turned around again and tried the second one.

After he closed the bathroom door behind him, Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm down his nerves. Until now, he had been too overwhelmed with the situation to take it all in. He had already thought that Malfoy would be a possible person to take on the role of his caretaker. Still, Harry had hoped that he would have been assigned to someone else. Someone with whom he was on better terms.

_But what happened, happened. It's no use to try to get paired with someone else now, _Harry thought, for the first time taking in the bathroom. It was as Spartan as the bedroom, as it only had a sink with a mirrored bathroom cabinet over it, as small cupboard, a toilet and a small shower in one corner of the room.

_Maybe I should ask for a temporary peace agreement?_ Harry wondered, while he took a piss. _It would not help the situation if Malfoy is still mad at me, as I will be in his care and rather helpless for the next few days. Or at least until the gloves get off again and I can move more freely. This situation would have been perfect for revenge,_ Harry thought._ It is a good thing that his father was able to get out of Azkaban. Otherwise, I may not live through this stupid vaccination. The Healers seem to not even check on their patient until the whole inoculation process is finished. Malfoy could kill me and simply say that I died of the dragon pox while he was sleeping. So, a peace offering it will be._

While Harry was washing his hands, he looked into his blurred face in the mirror and motivated himself. _As the twins said earlier, I've got away from Voldemort often enough that a little inoculation won't kill me. Let's just hope that he will agree to the peace offering. If I remember what Ron said about the dragon pox revaccination the purebloods receive correctly, Malfoy is forced to spend a whole day in close contact with me for the booster injection to work. Healer Yorkins also said something about us having to share the bed during my peak. So, he should at least contemplate my offer._ With a last look at his blurry image, Harry dried his hands on a towel and left for the bedroom.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Draco also used the time he was alone to take in his situation. Even if he was not in Harry's care, and therefore at his mercy, for the next three to seven days, he still would need to share close quarters with him and also at least spend a whole day all cuddled up with him for his dragon pox re-immunisation. The whole thing would be a lot easier if they could agree to behave civilly towards each other in here.

_Also, considering how the Dark Lord had been treating me and my family in the last month, I'm wondering if it will be better for us in the end if Potter wins, _Draco contemplated._ I'm lucky enough as it is that he had not insisted that I get branded with the Dark Mark. It would not have done me any good if the Healer, or even worse Potter, would have seen me bearing the Dark Mark. So, better try to get on Potter's good side if it turns out that the Light wins in the end._

So, when Harry re-entered the bedroom, Draco proposed his temporary peace offering before Harry could voice his own. "Potter, I believe we both know that we will have to spend the next few days in here, so, how about a temporary truce for the time of the inoculation?"

"Alright," Harry agreed immediately, happy that Draco had the same thought as him and took Draco's offered hand for a quick shake. Both of them were happy that they had reached an agreement so quickly. The only thing left was to see if it would hold till the end. Therefore, both boys decided to try their best to not offend the other.

"Good, with that out of the way, we can start the whole procedure," the blond said. Harry only nodded in silent agreement.

"I need to get your normal body temperature first, before I start applying the creams," Draco informed Harry, getting the thermometer out of its protective case. The wizarding version of the thermometer was eight inches long and look a lot like a wand, except for the big two-inch-long handle.

As Harry was still standing before him, Draco asked, "Why are you still standing there? Get up here, so that I can take your temperature," and pointed towards the middle of the bed he was sitting on.

Harry slowly sat down in the middle of the bed and waited for further instructions, which Draco gave him. "Either lie down on your back and move your knees towards your face, or get on your hands and knees. Though, personally I would advise you to do the latter as it is far more comfortable," Draco told Harry in a bossy tone. Though, the blond thought that he was doing well so far to hold onto the peace agreement. After all, he had told Harry which position would be the most comfortable one.

Harry only groaned. He had hoped that the wizarding thermometer would also work in your mouth, like the Muggle one, but it seemed like it would need to be shoved up his ass instead.

Out of curiosity, he asked Draco, "Why do the magical thermometers not work under your armpits?" while he slowly got on his hands and knees, exposing his naked ass to Draco through the gap in his hospital gown.

"Oh, they work that way too. But I have been instructed to only measure your temperature rectally, as it is the most accurate way besides the bladder measurement method, where they insert a small wire into your cock. The thermometers in wizarding households are smaller though. They only need to be inserted for about an inch or two. Not the whole six inches this medical version requires," Draco explained, while he got into position behind Harry.

_Nice ass,_ Draco thought as his left hand touched one of Harry's firm ass cheeks, so that he could have free access to the hole by spreading the cheeks apart. _Harry had always been attractive. Hell, he is the reason why I know that I'm bi, _he thought, admitting the small crush he had on the other boy since fourth year, before he slowly pushed the stick six inches deep into Harry's ass. He activated the thermometer, making the handle glow blue. The thermometer's handle would glow green when the measurement was finished or red in the case of complications with the measurements.

Harry felt very embarrassed to not only be so exposed in front of Draco, but also for his school rival to be pushing the thermometer in his ass.

It did not help Harry's embarrassment that he remembered Seamus and Dean's comments about their dragon pox immunisation. The two Gryffindor boyfriends had been lucky enough to be paired together. Seamus had told the other boys in their dorm that he had been often tempted to take his boyfriend from behind during their stay in the Inoculation Ward of St Mungo's._ To think that Draco may be thinking about fucking me right now,_ Harry thought with a groan, his cheeks getting flaming red. It was well known in Hogwarts that the Slytherin seeker was bi, thanks due to Pansy Parkinson who had caught the Malfoy heir making out with an older male Ravenclaw. She, of course, had to inform anyone about it and how she would turn him to the right path—namely to her—again.

The groan Harry had let out made Draco stop in his task to push the thermometer in and ask if he had hurt Harry and if he should stop pushing the thermometer into his ass.

"No, I'm okay. I only just remembered a comment one of the other Gryffindors had made about their immunisation."

Draco only nodded at this explanation, as he did not want to know what the Gryffindors told each other about the inoculation. Harry could not see him nodding, but as Draco started to push in the last two inches of the thermometer, he knew that the blond accepted his explanation. "All in," Draco announced to Harry when he was finished. "Now, we only have to wait for a minute or two for it to measure the temperature." With that said, Draco leaned back on his heels and waited in silence for the thermometer to glow green, occasionally looking at Harry's ass—the thermometer handle to be more precise—but most of the time he was simply staring out of the window.

Harry was silent too; though, inside his mind he was thinking a lot. _At least I can see Malfoy out of the corner of my eyes now. And thankfully he isn't looking at my naked ass most of the time. Maybe next time I will do it while lying on my back instead. Then, I will at least be able to cover my body up again after the thermometer is inside and not feel as exposed as I am feeling now. And to think that this has to be repeated every eight hours. Urgh,_ he cursed mentally.

"It's completed," Draco interrupted Harry's thoughts and leaned towards Harry again.

"Finally," Harry said before asking, "Why can't they allow you to do it yourself?"

"If you already hate it, then wait for the period when your temperature has to be checked hourly instead of three times a day," the blond answered him while he took out the wizarding thermometer. As soon as it was out of his body, Harry turned around and sat down on the bed with his legs crossed.

"And to answer your question," Draco continued, "you can't check the temperature yourself because you aren't able to see when the handle glows green to indicate that the measurement process is finished." To prove his point, he held out the thermometer for Harry to see that it indeed glowed green.

"Also, when you later have the protection gloves on, you won't be able to handle the thermometer properly. The buttons on the handle are already small as it is."

Pressing a button on the handle, a female voice announced, "Thirty-six-point-seven centigrade." After this announcement, Draco switched off the thermometer and laid it on the bedside table. Then, he picked up the quill to write down the temperature together with the time in Harry's pamphlet. When he had positioned himself near the bedside table, he had been mindful to not turn his back to Harry. Looking up at the clock above the couch he saw that it was already three minutes after nine.

_This means that the next check-up will have to be at five in the afternoon,_ calculated Draco. _And the last check-up of the day will be at one in the morning. And we will have to get up sometime before eight tomorrow for breakfast. But Potter will need to get as much sleep as possible if he is to recover from the vaccination as fast as possible. I better move up one of the check-ups to a more reasonable time. If I want to check his temperature at seven-thirty tomorrow, then I will need to check his temperature at about eleven thirty tonight._

Having finished notating the time and temperature, Draco picked up the first jar and stood up again. His Healer had told him that he at first should use the cream in the blue jar, before he applied the cream from the brown jar.

"Come on, Potter. Come over here so that I can start applying the first cream," Draco instructed Harry.

"Gown off!" Draco demanded, when Harry was standing before him, waiting for Draco to apply the creams. "I have to apply it on your whole body, except your face."

Only reluctantly did Harry take off the gown. He didn't want to stand totally naked before Draco, even if the blond himself was only clad in a hospital gown. But he knew that he had to comply, or Draco would be forced to get a Healer, who in turn would need to inform the Ministry that he was not complying. And Harry really did not want to have two Aurors in the room with him to ensure that he did as he was told. Either way, he would have to let Draco apply the cream on his body. _So, better do it with only Malfoy present,_ Harry thought when he threw the hospital gown on the bed besides that pile of gloves. His face had already turned red in embarrassment. He just hoped that Draco would not check him out during the process.

In the mean time, Draco had already opened the jar and taken some of the cream on his right hand. Taking a step towards the black-haired teen, Draco started to cover Harry's shoulders and chest with the light blue, thick liquid.

"It seems like they were finally able to get rid of the foul smell the cream had, when I had it rubbed on me as a child. The smell was nearly unbearable and lasted about half a day. We could not even open one of the windows to get rid of it," Draco told Harry conversationally, while he started to cover Harry's arms in the cream.

Kneeling down in front of Harry, Draco continued with Harry's legs, before he moved to Harry's groin. _Who would have thought that Potter was one of those guys who shaved their groin area? With the bird's nest he calls hair, I would have thought that he is one of the naturalist, _Draco thought, not knowing that the Healer had been the one to spell off Harry's pubic hair as he had already been shaved and while he was five he had not possessed pubic hair to be spelled off. _Though, I have to say that he has a very nice cock, long and thick. Just like I like them._

"Hey," Harry called out, "What do you think you are doing?" taking a step back from Draco.

"Rubbing in the cream, Potter," Draco answered, annoyed. "Really, I would have thought that your Healer explained to you that the groin is important for the male's magical immune system."

"He had," Harry admitted sheepishly, not looking at Draco out of embarrassment as he moved back into his previous position, so that Draco could continue applying the cream. His face had turned even redder than before. Draco was the first one to touch him there, besides himself and maybe his parents when they had changed his nappies as a baby.

"Be happy that it's not your mother who is doing this," Draco told him, as he got back to covering Harry's cock and balls in the blue cream._ And what a nice cock Potter has,_ Draco thought while he applied plenty of the cream on Harry's cock and balls. _Too bad I won't be able to get better acquainted with it, _Draco thought sadly.

Harry, on the other hand, was trying his best to not get aroused by the hand job the blond was practically giving him. He would not deny that Malfoy was a very good looking bloke, even if his character left much to be desired. So, Harry was relieved when the blond had mentioned once mother doing this.

"Before they came up with the revaccination, normally the mother of the child was asked to care for their kid, as it is how it's done when you get your dragon pox vaccination at five," Draco continued.

"Oh, yeah, I remembered Sirius telling me yesterday, that his mother was the one to watch over him and his brother."

"Turn around," Draco asked, when he was finished with Harry's front.

After Draco had also covered Harry's back and ass in the blue cream to his satisfaction, lingering on the fit ass a bit longer than strictly necessary, he laid down the blue jar to pick up the brown one instead to start the whole process again. Inside the brown jar was a yellow cream, which turned into an ugly shade of green when it came into contact with the blue cream already present on Harry's skin.

When Draco was finished with the second cream—not able to resist touching Harry's cock and balls for as long as possible—he instructed Harry on what to do next. "And now, all you have to do for the next ninety minutes is to not touch the creams." Looking over at the clock, he saw that it was already shortly a bit after nine thirty. "So until eleven, you simply stand here and wait for the cream to be absorbed." With that, he left Harry standing in the bedroom and walked towards the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Can't I at least put the gown back on?" Harry called after him.

"No, you can't. As I've said, it is necessary that the cream is not touched. So, you will have to wait until all the cream is absorbed by your skin to put it back on or sit down for that matter," Draco called from inside the bathroom.

"Great," Harry said to himself.

"Don't worry, Potter. I promised to not stare at you the whole time," Draco said as he walked out of the bathroom and towards the bookshelf in the living room. All the time, he was extremely careful to not show his naked ass to Harry. Having found an agreeable book on Potions, he sat down on the couch and started reading, while Harry was staring out the window with a sullen face, hating to be on display.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"Finally," Harry announced when the smaller clock hand pointed to eleven. Draco looked up from his book to see how Harry quickly grabbed his gown from the bed to put it back on. Draco had to hide his smirk behind the book as the cream had already been completely absorbed fifteen minutes ago. But Draco had not wanted to inform Harry of this fact. It was far too amusing for the blond to watch the other boy impatiently walking around naked in a circle, staring at the clock attentively.

And who was Draco to say no to such a nice view of Harry's ass and cock? It was not like he had promised the other boy that he would not look at him at all. He'd only said that he would not watch him the _whole_ time. And that certainly did not forbid him from watching Harry after each page he finished reading.

"And now?" Harry asked the blond for guidance.

"Now, we just wait for lunch to appear, before you have your next temperature measurement at five. But tell me if your skin starts to itch, so that I can wrap you up with the gloves. It shouldn't start until the blisters appear tomorrow, but you never know," he said.

Normally, it was standard procedure to wrap up the patients hands and feet after the cream had been absorbed. But because Draco had hated to be wrapped up when he had been in Harry's position, the blond decided to wait with it until they were actually needed to prevent Potter from scratching his skin. _It may even get me some brownie points with Potter after the war, _Draco thought before he continued reading his book.

As Harry had nothing better to do, he followed Draco's example of how to past the time and got himself a book to read too, before he laid down on the bed to read before lunch.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

After not so good tasting ham sandwiches for lunch—and a nutrition potion for Harry—Harry and Draco were bored enough to start a game of Exploding Snap, which Draco suggested. Harry agreed, as he did not want to break the peace agreement between them; besides, it would be a good way to be friendly with each other and have something to do. Draco had told Harry that he would have enough time to read later on, when Harry would be unable to use his hands.

To Harry's surprise, they both had fun playing the game, even if he suspected that Draco was cheating sometimes. When they got bored with it after an hour, Draco introduced Harry to a game called '_Dragon Reserve'_. The blond explained to Harry that it was his favourite childhood game and of course had played it a lot during his own dragon pox vaccination at five, and enjoyed to play it even now once in a while.

Harry believed that Draco only loved this game as a child because the game was about dragons and he was named after the Latin word for dragon. Harry was not surprised at all when Draco chose the dragon figure as his game board token, out of all the other available magical creatures. Harry decided to go with a griffin figure to show some house spirit.

While Draco was setting up the game and moved the pillows from the bed to the floor, Harry went into the kitchen to prepare some tea. Even if it was rather warm inside the room, it still got a bit cold if all you were wearing was a thin hospital gown. But Harry's luck seems to be with him, as he found two blankets inside one of the lower kitchen cupboards while he searched for the tea bags.

"Look what I've found in the kitchen," Harry told Draco joyfully, carrying the blankets over his shoulder while he held the tea pot and the mugs in his hands.

"Great, blankets," Draco said when he looked up from preparing the game.

After both of them had gotten comfortable with their new blankets, Draco started to explain to rules to Harry.

"The two of us start with 3,000 Dragon Claws, which is the currency in this game. You get more during the game. For example, each time your cross the entrance field you get another 300 Dragon Claws.

"To start the game, you throw the dice and move your figure according to the number you get. If you end up at one of the dragon race species, then you can decide if you want to by this dragon for your reserve. Though if you lend on a space were the dragon is already owned by me, then you have to pay a certain amount of Dragon Claws as compensation for seeing the dragon in my reserve. After you've gotten both a male and a female dragon of the same species, you can start buying baby dragons. They will increase the fee one has to pay for seeing the dragons.

"Then, we have the special places, where your dragons live—Forest, Mountain, Water and Desert—which you can collect. If you get all four of them, then the fee for those fields increases too. Also, we have an Azkaban field, as well as the dragon grave yard and the breeding centre. And finally, there are the two fee spaces and the event fields.

"The game continues until one of us runs out of Dragon Claws and is bankrupt." With this, Draco ended the enthusiastic game explanation.

"So, everything clear?" he asked Harry, eager to start his favourite game.

"I think so. If not, I'm sure you will explain it to me during the game." Harry believed that he had remembered that the Dursleys had once a similar game, though he could not remember what the name of the **Muggle version of 'Dragon Reserve'*** was, as Dudley had been too impatient for the long game.

"Let's start playing then," Draco said joyously, before he threw the dice and moved his dragon token two spaces.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

When Harry got back from a toilet break, he looked up at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already after five. _The game really takes a long time to complete,_ he thought. _We started it around two and are still far away from being finished. It's no wonder that Dudley got impatient with the Muggle version and threw it away._

During the game, Harry couldn't resist buying both of the Hungarian Horntails for his reserve when he got the chance. His reserve now even included three baby Hungarian Horntails. He had especially enjoyed Draco trying to get the female Arctic Icestorm dragon from him. It was the most expansive dragon the game had to offer. And Draco had informed him that he always owned both Artic Icestorms. As Draco had already owned the male at this point in the game, and Harry didn't care either way, he let Draco increase the offered payment for the card until it had reached 2,200 Dragon Claws, which was a bit more than twice the amount the dragon had cost Harry.

Still, even if Harry would have loved love to return back to the game, he knew that it was well over the time for his next temperature check. So, with a sigh, he walked towards the bed to get into position for the measurement. On his way over to the bed, he informed Draco of the late time, "Hey, Malfoy, it is already a bit after five. Didn't you say that the next temperature measurement should be taken at five?"

"Oh," Draco said, moving his eyes away from Harry's exposed ass towards the clock on the wall and continued, "You're right. I hadn't noticed how long we'd already been playing the game. Let's get it over with then," before he got up from the floor and started stretching his legs. They'd fallen asleep from all the time sitting on the hard floor.

By the time Draco finally reached the bedside table to pick up the thermometer, Harry was already lying on his back in the middle of the bed. Activating the wizarding thermometer, Draco got on the bed too.

With a silent groan, Harry moved his knees towards his chest, exposing his groin to the blond. To hide his embarrassment, he covered his eyes with his right arm.

"Sure that you want to do it in this position?" Draco asked him, staring unabashed at Potter's exposed cock and balls.

"Yeah," was Harry's harsh answer. "Now, get on with it. We're already ten minutes late," he said impatiently. He wanted to get it done as fast as possible.

"As you wish." And so, Draco started to insert the thermometer into Harry's ass. After the first two inches, Harry realised why Draco had asked him if he was sure that he wanted to do this in this position. _It really was less uncomfortable the last time,_ Harry thought while gritting his teeth as the final inch was pushed into his ass. _I should have listened to Malfoy. With him growing up in the wizarding world and already having gone through an immunisation, he would know what would be the best position for this kind of thing. Next time, I will do it on my hand and knees again._

When Harry placed his feet back on the mattress to hide his private parts from view, Draco told to him, "And how do you think, Potter, I will be able to see when the handle begins to glow green, if you are hiding it from view?"

"We simply wait a minute or two before I lift my legs up again?" Harry said, sounding like Draco asked a very silly question. "Till then, it should be finished with the measurement," Harry told Draco, peeking at the other boy through the hole his elbow created.

"As nice as that idea is, Potter, wizarding thermometers don't work that way. If you're moving your legs, then the thermometer will be moved as well. So, most likely, the handle will glow red instead of green to indicate that the measurement process was not done correctly and we'll have to repeat the whole process."

_Great_, Harry thought as he moved his legs up again. _Why can't they simply use a Muggle thermometer. Then, at least, it wouldn't matter if it's moved during the measurement. _

"Just as I thought. You moving your legs was too much jolting for the thermometer. We will have to start again." And with that, Draco took out the thermometer—handle glowing red.

While Draco was deactivating and then reactivating the thermometer, Harry changed his position to be on his hands and knees instead. _Where was the advantage in lying on your back if you can't take down your legs during the measurement? Like this, at least my cock is covered up during the whole thing and Malfoy won't be able to see my red face_, Harry thought.

Draco commented the change of position with a snobbish "I see you've finally come to agree with my opinion that being on your hands and knees is the past position for this," before he re-entered the thermometer.

"What ever, Malfoy," was all Harry said in answer. It seemed like outside of playing games the two boys still easily fell back into their old bickering habits.

This time the female voiced announced that Harry's body-temperature had risen to "Thirty-seven-point-two centigrade", which was to be expected as the body-temperature rose in the afternoon.

"How about we continue playing the game until dinner starts to arrive in half an hour?" Harry suggested, changing their attention from his embarrassing check-up to something more enjoyable, as he moved back into a sitting position.

"Hmm," Draco hummed in agreement as he wrote down Harry's current temperature in the pamphlet. "How about the one who has the most Dragon Claws by then is the winner?"

"Okay with me," Harry said before he moved towards his pillow on the floor again. "By the way, whose turn is it?"

"I believe it was yours," Draco said as he walked over to his own pillow.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"Potter," Draco called out shortly before eleven thirty in the evening. "It's time for your next check-up."

"But eight hours haven't passed yet," Harry whined from his place on the bed, where he was reading his book. "The next one should be at around one o'clock."

After dinner, the both of them had decided to read until bedtime. Not because Harry did not want to play another game with Draco, but because the blond had been sulking. It seems like Draco did not like it if he lost in his favourite game, especially if it only was by 200 Dragon Claws. During dinner, he had complained that if Harry had not crossed the starting point two minutes before their dinner arrived and gained additional 300 Dragon Claws that Draco would have won the game.

"I know this, Potter. But we will have to get up at around seven thirty each day for breakfast. And as you will need your sleep to get well as soon as possible, you can't stay up until one in the morning and only get a bit over six hours of sleep every night. And, starting tomorrow, we will keep to this new schedule, yeah?"

"Okay," Harry agreed, seeing the point in Draco's argument. If the experience from the latest measurement was anything to go by, it would be better for Harry to trust Draco's judgement on everything dragon pox inoculation related.

After Draco finished noting down Harry's temperature of thirty-seven centigrade, he asked him where Harry wanted him to sleep.

When he had been five, he and his mother had shared the king-sized bed. But, as he and Harry were not the best of friends and he did not want to disrupt the peace agreement they currently had, he would have the other teen decide where he would spend the night. Personally, he would have preferred to sleep in the bed, as the sofa bed was not overly comfortable. However, he did not think that Potter would be comfortable with them sharing the bed once the dark-haired teen started having blisters. Most people at that stage of the disease did not tolerate any clothing touching their skin and therefore slept in the nude. And Potter didn't come across as a guy who liked sleeping naked with other guys in the same bed.

After Harry had looked back and forth between the sofa and the big king-sized bed for a minute, he finally announced that he would not mind sharing the bed with Draco, as it was big enough for three people to sleep in. Besides, when he had sat on the couch during their game of Exploding Snap, he got the feeling that it was not comfortable to sleep on. _It's not like I won't have to share the bed later on anyway. Better get used to it now—rather than later when I'm moody because of the fever, _Harry thought. _And maybe it will even give me some brownie points with Draco. Knowing him and how spoilt he is, he would appreciate it if he could sleep in the bed._

"Thank you," Draco said gratefully.

"No problem. If you don't mind, I will use the bathroom first," Harry told Draco as he got up from the bed.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

When Harry had gotten back from the bathroom Draco was already sitting on the bed with one of the gloves in his hands.

"Is this really necessary?" Harry asked Draco when he saw the glove. He did not like that both of his hands, as well as his feet, would be wrapped tightly, even if it was only a safety measure to ensure that he would not be able to scratch the blisters. _At least neither of us has his wand. Otherwise, I would feel even more uneasy, _Harry thought. He did not like that he would be under the care of his school rival during his dragon pox inoculation. _At least Malfoy has behaved all right so far, the little tantrum after he lost the 'Dragon Reserve' game aside, and __has even been giving me some useful tips, like the best position for the temperature measurement._

"It is, Potter. Without these, you will want to scratch yourself, which would not only make the whole thing last longer, but will leave you with scars. And trust me, you will want to scratch yourself _badly,_" Draco told him from personal experience. "I've already gone through the whole thing some years before. I'm glad that at least this time it will only last a day or two for me, if at all.

"I was kind enough to dismiss the protocol and not get them on right after the creams were absorbed. When I was in your position, I didn't like the gloves either, so I thought I would leave them off until you absolutely need to wear them. As you will start sprouting the dragon pox blisters sometime during the night, they have to be put on now, so that you won't be able to accidentally scratch them in your sleep," Draco informed Harry.

"Oh, thanks then for waiting, I think," Harry said to Draco, before reluctantly allowing the blond to put the gloves on his hands and feet.

"Wait! Why do I need to be gagged?" Harry told Draco, as the blond was picking up the last thing from the pile on the bed. It turned out that besides the gloves St Mungo's had also provided them with a mouth gag.

"Really, Potter. What do you thing the gag is for? If you aren't able to scratch yourself with your hands and feet, then you will turn to the next best thing, namely your teeth. So, to prevent you from opening the blisters the dragon pox induces, you will have to be gagged too. Don't worry, I will take it off when you are eating or drinking." _Or to be correct, when I am feeding him, as he won't be able to feed himself with the gloves on,_ Draco thought.

"Come on, Malfoy. The Healer said that it will take about a day before the blisters start to appear. Can't it wait until then?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No. Even with the best self-control, you will not be able to resist the urge to scratch or bite the blisters. Trust me. I know what I'm talking about. I promise you that you won't need to wear it as soon as the blisters start healing."

"Why not just bind me to the bed while you're at it?" Harry asked Draco sarcastically. "I may try to scratch myself on one of the bedside tables in my sleep."

"If you insist, I will gladly do so. Let me just get the necessary ropes. I am sure they have some laying around here somewhere for patients who are sleepwalking," Draco said in a joyous tone, walking away from Harry in search for them.

"No, wait! I was only joking." Harry shrieked.

"Thought so," Draco said, turning around again. "Now, be a good boy and open your mouth for me."

Resigned to his fate, Harry opened his mouth for Draco to put the black latex ball into his mouth and then to secure the gag behind his head.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

By the time Draco was finished with his turn in the bathroom it was already a quarter after midnight. But then, wrapping Harry's hands and feet in the gloves had—with twenty minutes—taken longer than the blond had thought it would. No wonder that his mother had not wanted to get them off again when he was a child. He had not liked it back then that his mother had to brush his teeth for him and that he had to relieve himself while sitting on the toilet instead of standing. But better to piss while sitting than to have his mother hold his cock for him—that would have been even worse.

"Nox," Draco said to put out the light as he reached the bed. He had already closed the window curtains while Harry had been in the bathroom.

"I thought you did not have your wand with you?" Harry asked from his side of the bed. It was weird for him to be able to speak properly with the gag secure in his mouth, but the gag seemed to be charmed to allow him to still speak. _The wonders of magic, _Harry thought, surprised that he could hear his own voice clearly.

"I don't, but the lights in here are spelled to go on and off by saying either _'Lumos'_ or '_Nox'_," Draco explained, while the light came back on before the room was blanketed in darkness again.

When Harry heard a rustling sound from Draco's said of the bed, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Taking off the hospital gown. Those things are far too uncomfortable to be sleeping in."

Harry could only agree with him. While Draco had been in the bathroom, he had tried to get comfortable and fall asleep, but he could not find a good position. The gown was too stiff for Harry's taste. _Maybe I should follow Malfoy's example,_ he contemplated. _It's not like he has not already seen me naked today, besides the blanket should cover my body and he is as naked as I am. Even if it is a weird thought that we both will be sleeping naked in the same bed._

Decision made, Harry sat up in the bed to get off his own gown. But to his annoyance he was not able to get the gown off on his own. The two knots—one behind his neck and one a bit over his ass—which secured the gown and provided a minimal amount of closing, prevented him from getting the gown off. And with his hands wrapped up, Harry was not able to open the knots on his own. _I can't get away from having to ask Malfoy for his help with this then,_ Harry thought._ Better be uncomfortable for a minute than for the rest of the night._

But just as Harry wanted to ask the blond for his help, Draco called out "Good night, Potter," to him, having gotten comfortable with his own gown off.

"Ehm, Malfoy? Could you help me out of my gown first? Please?"

Draco hummed his agreement, sat up in the bed and got the light on again to help Harry getting out of his gown. When both of them were finally both rid of their gowns and Draco turned off the light, they got comfortable and wished each other again a "Good night" before finally falling asleep.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

******normal glass to milk glass: **I saw this effect in a CSI Miami episode. So, why should the wizarding world not have something similar?

******diflannu blew cedor: **Welsh for "vanish pubic hair" according to Google translator

******Muggle version of 'Dragon Reserve': **The game is of course _Monopoly_. I'm sure you figured it out already with all the similarities between those two. Instead of a complete set of streets with the same colour you need both a male and a female dragon to buy houses/baby dragons. The other fields where only adjusted in name. _No copyright or trademark infringement is intended with the use of this adjusted version of the game in this story._


	3. Part III

**Friday, 2nd August 1996, St Mungo's Inoculation Room**

The next morning both boys were woken up at seven-thirty when the alarm sounded. With a groan, Draco shut off the alarm clock before he searched around on the floor near his side of the bed for his discarded hospital gown to put it back on in the dark.

After he was somewhat covered, he said "Lumos" to light up the room. When he looked over at his bed-partner, who had stayed on his site of the bed during the night, he noticed that Harry had thrown off most of the covers, only Harry's most private parts and one of his legs were still covered by the blanket. The parts of Harry's body which were uncovered showed that the creams had worked their charms as Harry's skin was now covered in red blisters, which would turn into a deep shade of purple when the disease was at its peak.

Still tired, Draco reached for the magical thermometer on his bedside table and said to a still sleepy Harry, "Morning, Potter. It's time for your next temperature check."

"Do I have to?" was Harry's sleepy and whiny answer, his mouth unconsciously sucking on the gag he wore, like a child would do with their pacifier to go back to sleep. His body felt tired and weakened, so he did not feel like getting up today at all.

"Yes. Now, get up so that we can start. Breakfast is being served in twenty-five minutes and I want to shower before then."

"Yeah, yeah" Harry grumpily said with a yawn, before he weakly pushed his bedsheets towards Draco's side of the bed and slowly got onto his hands and knees. Or to be exact on his arms and knees as the wool wrappings did not allow his hands to be steady enough to lean half his weight upon them, thus he had to change his usual position a bit.

Draco did not say a word as he inserted the thermometer into Harry's ass, which now was also decorated with red blisters. Draco was surprised that Harry had not started complaining about how the blisters itched, but he gathered that the other boy was still not awake enough to register the tingling of the skin.

So, Draco was not surprised when Harry a bit later started twitching while the measurement process was still taking place. _Ah, Potter seems to be awake enough now to finally register the itching which comes with the dragon pox blisters_, Draco thought, while he instructed, "Keep still until the measurement is finished if you do not want to repeat the whole thing. It should be finished soon, so hold on for a little while longer."

To Harry's relief the thermometer glowed green some moments after Draco instructed him to stay still. This time his morning temperature was "Thirty-seven-point-two centigrade," as the female voice of the thermometer announced.

Draco commented the temperature with "Still, not high enough to count as a fever, but normally your body-temperature is lowest after waking up. You most likely won't start to develop the fever until the afternoon."

Harry just wanted to whole thing to be over. _Draco was right about wanting to scratch the blisters,_ Harry thought._ It's no wonder that they not only wrap their patients up in wool gloves but also gag their mouths. Oh, how I would love to scratch or bite one of those itching blisters,_ he thought wishfully, lying on his back. He only now realised that he was not wearing any clothing or even the stupid hospital gown and had given Draco a nice view of his body since he shoved off the bed covers.

Draco, in the mean time, had walked into the bathroom to have his morning shower. When he came back out, dressed in a fresh hospital gown, he saw that Harry had taken the time he was away to put his gown back on, or as good as he could with his arms wrapped in gloves. Draco was surprised that Potter had put the gown back on. He remembered that when he had been covered in blisters that the stiff paper gown felt so uncomfortable that he had decided to stay naked instead, which at age five had sounded like a great thing to do. Even the bedsheets had felt horrible to his skin, worsening the itching, when the disease had been near its peak. In short, his mother had not been very happy with all of his complaints.

"Would you mind taking off the gloves on my hands, so that I can use the bathroom?" Harry asked Draco, needing to relieve himself but also wanting to have his hands free to finally scratch some of the blisters.

"Sorry, Potter. But I can't do that. Without the gloves you would be too tempted to scratch your skin and I can't allow this."

"But I need to piss! How can I piss with my arms wrapped up?" Harry asked the blond, hoping to change his mind.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe simply sit down on the toilet?" Draco said in a sarcastic tone.

Harry just glared at him in answer, before he said an irritated "Great!" through the gag in his mouth. "And I thought we had a peace agreement between us."

"We have," Draco said calmly, "but this is how the whole inoculation is done. Okay? If I would take off your gloves, then I would be forced to watch you like a hawk the whole time they're off. And I don't believe that you would like it if watch you while you piss.

"I know what it feels like to be in your position. I've been there before, remember? But as your caretaker, I'm forced to abide by the rules. The Healers would notice it if you scratch yourself only once and the blame would go back to me, as the gloves should have made it impossible for you to scratch yourself. And I know very well that you would not be able to not be tempted to scratch the blisters as soon as your hands would be free. Alright?"

"Yeah, I still don't like it though," Harry said timidly, pouting. He could see where Malfoy was coming from, but still, he would love to scratch some of the itches. _Though, this only shows that Malfoy is right to not take off the gloves,_ Harry thought, resigned.

"I will put a fresh gown on you when you're finished. Except, you insist that I hold your cock while you're pissing, if you don't like the idea sitting down?" Draco asked teasingly.

"Yes, to the fresh gown. Though, I will have to decline the other offer," Harry said, before leaving for the bathroom.

When he came back out, surprised that the toilet was spelled to automatically clean up your groin area if you sat down on the seat, breakfast had just been delivered. When Harry entered the kitchen, he saw that on his usual place there only was his nutrition potion and a glass of pumpkin juice with a straw in it. Draco was already seated in his chair. Seeing Harry stand in the doorway, he signalled him to enter and take a seat, before the blond got up from his chair to take off the gag Harry wore.

"Come on, Potter. Sit down. You can drink some pumpkin juice, or would you prefer some tea instead?" Draco asked Harry.

"Juice is fine with me," Harry said while sitting down in his chair.

"Good. What would you like to eat? Fruits? Toast? Scrambled eggs?" Draco asked, sitting back down in his chair.

"Toast with jam is fine. And maybe some of the strawberries."

The blond nodded his head before he put a piece of toast on his plate and started to put some cherry-vanilla jam on it. He knew from watching Potter at Hogwarts that he preferred to eat his toast without butter and that cherry was his favourite flavour.

When he had finished his task, he held out the toast to Harry's mouth. "Here you are, Potter. Take a bite."

Harry felt silly that Malfoy was offering to feed him. _And those blisters really start to get on my nerves,_ he thought.

"Don't even try it," Draco chided Harry in a stern voice, when he saw how Harry had started to lift his arm towards his mouth to bite a nasty blister on his left arm. "Better eat your toast, before I decide that the gag can't even be taken off for eating and that you will only get nutrition potions for the remaining time."

"But being fed is silly. I'm not a baby."

"No, you're not a baby, but being fed is still better than not eating at all. At least you're able to drink on your own. And now eat."

Instead of answering, Harry simply opened his mouth and took his first bite of the toast. In his pouting mood, he did not notice that Draco had chosen his favourite jam. While he was chewing. Draco took a bite of his own toast – lemon jelly with butter.

After this first bite, the rest of the breakfast went smoothly. In between feeding a finally compliant Harry, Draco ate his own breakfast. The blond was surprised that he only needed to chastise Harry once more for trying to bite one of his blisters, when Draco had not been fast enough to fill Harry's mouth with food again.

With a scowl on his face, Harry allowed Draco to put the gag back on after he had taken the nutrition potion. The blond had been kind enough to brush he teeth for him to get rid of the bad aftertaste the potion left in his mouth. Even if Harry didn't like that he was being handled like an invalid, he came to realise that with the gloves on, he was restricted in his movements and essentially couldn't use his hands. While they were in the bathroom, Draco also changed Harry's gown.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The three and a half hours before lunch were spent playing wizard chess. For once, Harry was happy that the chess pieces moved on their own and that he only needed to tell them where they should move to.

Both of the boys were surprised that they had been able to talk during the game without insulting the other and his friends―_much_. Most of the time they were simply enjoying discussing the Quidditch matches that were played at Hogwarts the year before, how stupid Umbridge was and speculated who would be teaching Defence this year.

After lunch, Harry decided that he would try to get some sleep in the hopes of escaping the itching. Draco, in the mean time, continued reading the Potions book from the day before.

When three-thirty rolled around, Draco woke Harry up from his nap to take his temperature again. Both of them were disappointed when the voice only announced "Thirty-seven-point-eight centigrade," as it meant that it would still be awhile before Harry would go into the magical fever.

"Most people who spend only three to four days in here already would have reached a temperature over thirty-eight-point-five centigrade," Draco commented to Harry while he wrote down the result in Harry's pamphlet. "We likely will be staying here for five days or longer."

"Great," Harry said; he wanted the whole thing to be over already. "Could you please get me something to drink? I'm rather thirsty right now."

"Yes, of course," the blond said before going into the kitchen to get Harry some water.

_Who would have thought that I would see the day where Malfoy behaves like my servant?_ Harry thought, amused as Draco re-entered the room, water glass with straw in hand.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

An hour later, Harry was lying on the bed, listening to the radio Malfoy had kindly put on for him, debating whether or not he should ask Draco to take off the gown. _I __can't decide which is worse: __my skin getting even more irritated by the gown or being naked around Malfoy? _Harry asked himself._ On the one hand, he has seen me naked already. But on the other hand, it would be really embarrassing and weird to be the only one naked in the room. Argh! Why can't those stupid gowns be more comfortable, like the bed sheets?_

Harry looked over at Draco, who was currently reading a book on the sofa, moving his legs in time with the song which was currently playing. His legs were covered in one of the blankets Harry had found yesterday._ Maybe I should ask Draco to take off my gown. It's not like I have not been naked before. And, then, I had been forced to stand on display for ninety minutes and Malfoy didn't seem to care either way. And now, I can at least have the blanket to cover me. It surely will be less irritating than this stupid gown._ Decision made, Harry got out of the bed and walked over to the blond.

"Hey, Malfoy? Could you please help me out of the gown? It's starting to irritate my skin even more."

Draco only hummed in answer, finishing the sentence he was currently reading before he put a bookmark in place and laid down the book.

"Turn around then, so that I can unknot the ties."

While Draco was working on the knots, he told Harry a bit more about his own time here. "You know, when my mother was in here with me, she brought some of her own out of date robes with her, which were all burnt when we left. Father simply thought that she was happy to have an excuse to get rid of all those robes, so that she could by herself new ones. I would have loved to bring some of my old robes too, but as it is the revaccination for me, I'm regarded as a patient too and therefore, I am forced to wear those gowns. Really, why can't they allow their patients their own clothes? It's not like anyone will be in here to check on us anyway," the blond complained.

"So, all done," Draco announced a moment later.

"Finally," Harry said, not hesitating to walk over to the armrest of the sofa where his blanket lay before he got his gown off and covered himself with the blanket. "The blanket really is a great improvement to the gown."

"I understand. When I was little, I couldn't stand the gown either. Actually, I ended up walking around naked with nothing but the gloves. Mother was actually fairly surprised that I could run without tripping considering how the gloves on the feet restrict your movement," Draco said, fondly remembering this time in his life.

Harry, in the mean time, tried to imagine how a five year old Draco ran around the room butt naked while the stoic Narcissa Malfoy was watching her son. "Must have been fun."

"Oh yeah." And so, Draco began to tell Harry about some of his favourite childhood experiences. Harry was not surprised when Draco told him that his favourite toy had been a plush Arctic Icestorm dragon and that he had bullied his father into buying him a second one just so that he could take one with him to his inoculation. _Typical spoiled Malfoy. Though, it is nice that he is so open about his life. I feel like I know more about Draco's childhood than about Ron's, which is saying something._

Harry had been positively surprised that Draco had readily offered to read him the stories in _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ when Harry had told the blond that he did not know this book, which seemed to be the magical equivalent of the Grimm brothers' Muggle fairy tale book.

The good thing about Draco's stories was that he had captured Harry's attention enough for the other boy to be too distracted to notice the tingling of his skin. Both of them were being made aware by how much time had passed when Harry's stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Draco asked.

"A bit, yes," Harry answered with a blush on his cheeks. "But then, it is half past six already," he continued after he had taken a look at the clock. "Dinner should have already arrived by now."

Dinner took twice the normal time as Draco had to feed Harry, besides eating dinner himself. It was a good thing that there were warming charms cast on the dishes.

Afterwards, the two contemplated what to do during the next four hours. Wizard chess was out of the question as they had already played the game in the morning and did not want to play it again. And for all the other available games, one would need their hands. Draco would have been happy to simply continue reading his book, but he knew that Harry needed the distraction from the itching as his blisters had turned a deeper shade of red after dinner, so the itching would have gotten worse by the morning. Draco did not think that Harry would be tired enough to go to bed already with the nap he took in the afternoon.

To Draco's relief, Harry had found some form of entertainment in the bookshelves. "Hey Malfoy, how about we bridge the time from now until the next temperature check-up with reading in those?" Harry asked him.

Walking over to the other boy, Draco saw that Harry in his search for _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ had found a copy of _The Grimm's Fairy Tales _right beside it. "You know, we could alternate between a Muggle story and a magical one. If you don't mind reading out both, that's it?" Harry asked.

"I don't mind. It's not like we have anything better to do anyway. Besides, I already promised you that I would introduce you to some wizarding stories, so it would only be fair if you got to introduce me to some Muggle ones as well."

So the two of them spent their time until eleven-thirty rolled around sitting on the bed with Draco reading '_The Wizard and the Hopping Pot'_ as well as '_The Fountain of Fair Fortune'_ from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ together with '_The Master Thief'_ and '_The Goose Girl'_ from _The Grimm's Fairy Tales_ book to Harry.

Harry even told Draco that '_The Goose Girl'_ had been his favourite story during his childhood, though he did not tell the blond the reason behind it. Secretly, Harry had hoped in his younger years that he was in the same position as the princess in the story. He felt like someone had forced him into this life with the Dursleys. That sometime between his birth and then, he had lost the protection his mother's handkerchief gave him. The only difference was that instead of being a princess and being able to make the wind blow away someone else's hat, he could make other small magical things happen and would be happy if only his real family would find him again.

Thinking back, it was ironic that while he had stayed at the Dursleys' house, he actually had the protection of his mother's love—or handkerchief if one used the metaphor instead.

Though, Harry had been surprised to find that Draco had a very nice reading voice. While it did not make him tired it still had a soothing effect, which even helped Harry to be distracted from the itching the blisters caused.

Draco instead had been surprised about the brutality shown in the Muggle stories which were for children. Though, he had to admit that one of the other stories in _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _was also rather gruesome. Harry told him that most of the children's versions with pictures did leave out all the morbid scenes. For example, the kids' version of _The Goose Girl _ended with the maid simply getting sent away or her being forced back to take the place as the goose girl at the prince's court instead of dying a painful death.

Soon after, it was time for the last temperature check of the day. To their shared relief, Harry's temperature was now "Thirty-eight-point-two centigrade", so he should hopefully get into the healing fever sometime during the coming day.

Harry was now even gladder to have settled for the hand and knees position as he would have felt even more exposed on his back without a gown to cover up his body. It would have been weird to ask Draco to put the gown back on only for the five minutes of the temperature measuring when they both would go to sleep afterwards and Draco would have to take the gown back off. So, his cock was at least not in the direct field of vision of the blond and Harry had a reason to not look Draco in the face.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**


	4. Part IV

**update of corrected version**: 22-11-12. (Thank you Sevfan, for seeing all the errors neither I nor Makoto saw.)

**Saturday, 3rd August 1996, St Mungo's Inoculation Room**

Saturday morning started with Draco being awoken at shortly after six by Harry's restless movements. During the night, Harry had unconsciously moved from his side of the bed towards Draco's in the hope to find some relief from the itching.

"Uhrg," Draco groaned, not liking to be awoken at such an ungodly hour in the morning, especially on a weekend day. To top it off, his bladder was full and demanded relief. Not to forget that currently an equally naked Harry Potter was rubbing his half erect penis and right thigh against Draco's left leg.

_At least I'm the only one lying on my stomach,_ Draco thought. With how his legs were widely spread open, Harry would only need to roll a bit over to be on top of Draco and thrusting against his ass instead of the blond's leg. But as Harry still was lying on his left side, only Draco's leg got abused.

_Though, Potter still seems to only be slightly warmer than normal, not something which would indicate that he had developed a high fever,_ Draco thought sadly. When Harry started to pick up the speed of his rubbing, Draco's own manhood became interested and started to get hard. _Great, just what I would need,_ Draco thought._ I better get up and to the bathroom before the pressure gets even worse_._ And maybe have a nice wank too, while Potter is still asleep._

_I just hope that Potter will stop with it once we are forced to be in close contact while I have to get my revaccination by being all pressed up against Potter's equally naked body. I really do not need to get hard while we are this close and he will be able to see and feel my erection. It would be more than awkward, especially since we will be required to stay in close contact until his temperature gets down again. Why couldn't I've been paired with someone less attractive than Potter? _With a sigh, Draco carefully left the bed for his—by then—much needed shower wank, not bothering to get his gown back on as Harry was still asleep and he would take out a fresh one from the bathroom cupboard.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

When Draco re-entered the bedroom nearly an hour later, Harry sat awake in the bed, trying to not go insane from the itching. With the lights on, Draco could now see that the blisters had already changed colour to a deep red and would turn purple soon. _No wonder that Potter was so restless. By this point, one should already have started to have a temperature over thirty-nine centigrade,_ Draco thought, remembering what his Healer had told him about the dragon pox inoculation. _Let's see how far his temperature has increased overnight._

"Morning, Potter."

"Morning. Why is it that you're already up before seven on a weekend day? It's not like you have blisters to keep you from sleeping," Harry asked him.

"I may not have the blisters, but you were rather restless this morning. Since I was awake anyway, I thought that I would get up and take a nice long shower. It's not like I would have been able to get back to sleep anyway." _Especially with you humping my leg with your half-hard cock. And your shaved groin made it even more thrilling,_ Draco added in his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I hadn't meant to wake you."

"It's alright. But since you're up too, how about we get the morning temperature check out of the way?"

"Why not," was all Harry said before he yawned and got into position on his arms and knees. He was still sleepy enough to not be overly bothered by his total nakedness while Draco at least had the hospital gown on.

Both of them were disappointed when the thermometer's voice only announced "Thirty-eight-point-four centigrade."

_At least this way, I will be able to get some sleep after lunch, _Draco thought, relieved. _I don't think that I'm rested enough to start checking Potter's temperature every hour. What a difference zero point one centigrade can make. And this way, he will hopefully already have reached a temperature over thirty-nine centigrade to speed up the whole thing._

"I would have thought with how bad the itching has gotten that my body temperature would at least have risen more than those two tenths of a degree over the last eight hours," Harry said, disappointed.

"Still better than if it would have been thirty-eight-point-five, or we would already have reached the hourly temperature check stage," Draco voiced his previous thought.

"I had totally forgotten about that part." _Or more like repressed it until now. It's bad enough that he has to stick the thermometer up my ass thrice a day. I can really do without it happening hourly. Can't the wizarding world at least have thermometers which do not require to be shoved six inches into your ass? Even medical Muggle ones aren't inserted deeper than two inches,_ Harry thought, not liking that the wizarding world in some cases was still hundreds of years behind the Muggle world.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

To Harry's surprise, a letter for him had arrived together with today's breakfast. Draco was kind enough to open it for him, after he had also brushed Harry's teeth for him again, so that Harry could privately read the letter while lying on the bed without having to use his hands.

The letter turned out to be from Sirius, who for safety's sake used the nickname Padfoot to sign the letter. And had also included a clip from the _Prophet_. Ignoring the newspaper clip for now, Harry started reading the letter.

**~Dear Harry,**

I hope that everything is going well so far with your inoculation, even if the Malfoy brat is the one who is in charge of you right now.~

Harry wondered how his godfather had found out that he had been paired with Malfoy. As far as he knew, St Mungo's did not give away this information to anyone because of the oath all Healers and mediwizards and -witches took.

**~I'm sure you're wondering how I know that Malfoy is your partner. Let's just say that one beetle saw the both of you enter St Mungo's sixth floor on Thursday. The bitch thought that the Ministry would surely call you in for your inoculation the day after your birthday. So, she simply awaited your arrival. And as Malfoy had been the only other person your age to be on this floor that day, she concluded that he would be your partner.**

Who would have thought that you going to a standard vaccination would make the _Prophet's_ front page on Friday? At least the woman did not write too much rubbish this time. I'm sure that she could have come up with something far worse than what she wrote, but you can read it for yourself.~

_And here I had hoped that it wouldn't reach the Prophet, _Harry thought. _Damn Skeeter and her Animagus form._

**~You know, I still have 12 free kills left. Though two of those are already reserved for Peter and Snivellus. So, if Malfoy is giving you too much trouble, then I can always go and pay him a little visit next week when you are back home as payback.~**

_Thank god that Malfoy is behaving. I would have hated to see Sirius land back in Azkaban because of me._

**~This said, if the itching gets too much to wear any kind of clothing any more, don't hesitate to walk around starkers. The dignity is not worth it, especially since the two of you will be required to be naked all cuddled up after your temperature has risen to thirty-nine centigrade anyway as this new stupid reinoculation procedure requires, as Hermione had kindly informed me yesterday morning. We both were wondering why they can't simply apply the creams to the other party too. But that's the Ministry for you.~**

Since breakfast, Harry had already started to contemplate if it would be worth it to get rid of the blanket he had started to wear instead of the hospital gown. Even if the blanket had not been as irritating as the gown yesterday, today the blisters had developed even further, and even the smooth surface of the blanket irritated his skin and worsened the itching.

_If even Sirius is saying that I should go without clothing..._ Harry thought_, but then his advice isn't always the best. Though Healer Yorkins didn't say anything about the both of us being required to cuddle while being starkers. He only said that we would need to share the bed sometime during the inoculation, so that Malfoy can have his revaccination too. It was not like I haven't been starkers around Malfoy before when the creams had to be absorbed. And Malfoy wasn't staring at my naked body then. Too bad that Sirius didn't say when Malfoy would be required to be naked too. It would make the whole decision easier._

Harry was hardly able to concentrate on the letter without having the urge to scratch himself. The only thing which stopped him from trying to scratch the blisters all the time were the gloves. At least today Harry knew why Draco had insisted so much that he wore the gloves and the gag all the time.

**~By the way, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys say 'Hi'.**

Good luck with the rest of your inoculation and hopefully I'll see you soon,

_Padfoot_

P.S.: Mundungus has finally gotten his hands on some Polyjuice Potion, so we will be able to visit the French amusement park you've told me about for a day to celebrate your birthday properly as soon as you're home again.~

Harry could not wait to get out of here and to France, even if it was only for a few hours, as both of them would be required to take the potion to stay undetected. To tell the truth, Harry was happier that Sirius would be able to get out of the house for a while than to actually see Disneyland—something he had wanted to visit after he had heard Dudley talk about it for hours when his aunt and uncle had taken him there when he was ten.

But now, I better move on to the article. Who knows what Sirius thinks isn't too bad, Harry thought before he moved his eyes towards the newspaper clipping lying to his right. Of course the cover showed him and the Weasley twins as they entered St Mungo's via Apparation.

**~The Boy Who Lived Afraid of His Dragon Pox Inoculation**

-an article by Rita Skeeter- ~

_Isn't this a nice headline, _Harry thought sarcastically.

**~I am sure that my dear readers can imagine how utterly surprised I was when yesterday—by pure chance—I saw our beloved Mr Potter arriving at the sixth floor of St Mungo's, where the Inoculation Ward is located. As Mr. Potter had just turned sixteen the day before, he was at this special part of St Mungo's to receive the mandatory dragon pox inoculation (see page 2 for more information).**

The poor boy was escorted to the door of Healer Yorkins by Fred and George Weasley, the owners of the uprising shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley (for more information see page 8), with tears glistening in his usually bright, green eyes. That he needed the moral support of his dear friends is understandable, considering that it surely was an emotionally trying tragic day for the hero of the wizarding world. If his dear mother, the late Mrs Potter, née Evans, had not been murdered by You Know Who that fateful Halloween night so many years ago (see page 5), our dear Harry would only have needed to come in for his reinoculation, as he would have already gone through this experience with his mother at age five. Another memorable family event that has been ripped away from our poor Harry by He Who Must Not Be Named.~

_At least the twins are getting a free advertisement out of this, _Harry thought after he read the first two paragraphs.

**~I was even more surprised that the only other person around Mr Potter's age to enter the Inoculation Ward has been one Draco Malfoy, the son of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, who some weeks ago had been accused of being a Death Eater and was present at the incident at the Department of Mysteries (see page 4). It is obvious that Draco Malfoy will be the one in charge of our hero's health. But, how can the Ministry allow the son of a suspected Death Eater to be in charge of our dear Boy Who Lived, while he is totally defenceless as a side-effect of the dragon pox inoculation? So, let us all hope that the reason why the charges against Mr Malfoy were dropped was because his claim that he isn't a Death Eater is true and that he was once again being forced under the use of the Imperiuscurse . Otherwise, my dear readers, we may have to fear for the life of our beloved Harry.**

So, let us wish for Mr Potter that his vaccination is as quick as possible and that it goes without complications, namely murder attempts, so that he can enjoy the rest of his well earned summer holidays with his friends.

Yours faithfully,

Rita Skeeter~

_Rubbish, the whole thing, _Harry thought._ And how can I enjoy my holidays if she is writing those stupid things about me? Really, the nerve of that woman. _

_Though, Sirius is right. She could have come up with worse. The heading sounded like she would write something in the direction of _**_'If the Boy Who Lived is afraid of a simple dragon pox vaccination, how can he be strong enough to face or even defeat the Dark Lord? My faithful readers, I'm afraid but I fear for the future of our wizarding world.' _**_The people out there do not need to become even more fearful; it is bad enough as it is._

_I just hope that Skeeter won't be there when I get out of here. Chances are that she will follow Healer Yorkins in the examination room and will see me naked. _At this thought Harry shuddered. I better watch out for any insects in the room. And I better warn Malfoy. Not that he'll get corned by her when he leaves the hospital.

"Hey, Malfoy, you better read this article Skeeter wrote for yesterday's _Prophet,_" Harry called out to the blond, who got up from the sofa to look at what Harry would find so interesting in an article Skeeter wrote.

When he finished reading, the only thing he said was, "Nice," in a dry voice before he folded the clipping in half and laid it down on Harry's bedside table. Then, he continued, "And here I thought that woman had some self-preservation skills. I'm sure that Father already filled out a lawsuit against her."

While Draco had been reading the article, Harry had evaluated the pros and cons of forgoing the blanket. In the end, he decided that he would ask the blond about when the both of them would be required to be both naked before he would decide if he would stay starkers until the blisters started healing.

"Say, Draco, at what point are we required to cuddle?" Harry asked, using Sirius' phrase of cuddling to avoid mentioning being naked.

"Who said anything about cuddling?" Draco asked. It was new to him that they would need to do that.

"Ehm, my godfather said that at one point we would need to cuddle for your reinoculation?" Harry answered, still not using the word naked and but still turning red-faced. Besides, Draco already knew that Sirius was his godfather, so no harm was done in telling him about him being in contact with a wanted criminal.

Biting back some nasty dog reference he wanted to make at the mentioning of Harry's godfather—they were trying to hold on to a peace agreement after all—Draco answered Harry's question while turning red himself.

"Uhm...yeah," Draco began to stutter before he got a grip on himself. "The Healer said that when your temperature is thirty-nine centigrade or higher then I'm required to get both of us naked and ensure that our bodies are touching until your temperature starts to decrease again. This does not necessarily mean that we need to cuddle. Simply lying beside each other with our legs touching, or sitting in the other's lap should do it. Though, he especially instructed me to make sure that we sleep either in each other's arms or atop the other." Draco's face had turned redder the more he spoke. After this morning, he feared that sleeping together would end up in at least one of them getting a hard-on.

To his consolation, Harry's face has turned as red as his while he spoke.

With the new information, Harry could finally decide what to do about the annoying blanket. He hardly had been able to read Sirius' letter and the article with how the itching had been annoying him. _I'm still a bit over a degree away from thirty-nine centigrade, though, with how the temperature normally rises in the afternoon, the both of us will have to be naked by then anyway,_ Harry argued to himself. _So what difference will six hours make? At least the itching will be more bearable this way. _Decision made, Harry got his Gryffindor courage together to ask Draco.

"Ehm, would you mind if I got rid if the blanket already? The friction is irritating my skin even worse than the gown did yesterday."

"No, do what you think would be best for you," Draco answered. _And I would not say no to being able to look at your fit body a bit more, blisters or no. _"I told you yesterday that I myself found it a great opportunity to not wear clothes when I was five, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I still have trouble to imagine your mother chasing you around this room to try and get you to put your clothes back on."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

For lunch, Harry covered himself back up with the blanket. Even if Draco said that he was okay with Harry's nakedness and as a kid had sat down naked himself at the dining table while he was in Harry's place, Harry was not a five-year-old little boy who didn't have any manners. It was not like wearing the blanket for half an hour would kill him, only get on his nerves.

Though, Harry feared that he might develop a headache on top of the itching with how often Draco had to slap him on the head. With the gag out of his mouth so that he could eat and drink, Harry had been far too tempted to try and find some relief from the itching by biting the wounds. _But trust Malfoy to watch me like a hawk,_ Harry thought, rubbing his abused head with his right hand.

After lunch, the both of them had agreed that they should use the time until half past three to take a nap, as after the next check-up they expected the temperature checks to become an hourly occurrence. Therefore, they figured they would not get any sleep tonight that would last longer than fifty-five minutes at a time.

At half past three, the alarm clock awakened both boys. While Harry had been happy that Draco also slept naked, so he was not the only one without any clothing on, Draco was glad that when they were both awake Harry was not humping his leg again. It would have made the situation very awkward, especially since Draco expected that Harry's temperature would have risen to thirty-nine centigrade or higher, making it necessary for the both of them to be in close contact. A hard-on would not have helped the situation at all.

To both of their surprise, Harry's afternoon temperature was only slightly higher than his morning one, with it having only reached "Thirty-eight point seven centigrade".

"At least I was right about us not getting any sleep tonight," was Draco's comment. "Though, I had hoped that it would have been thirty-nine something. Especially since the blisters have reached their peak with how purple they look, but it can't be helped."

And so the time until dinner was spent playing wizard chess with two small breaks for temperature measurements. Harry decided to drag one of the kitchen chairs to the living room, so that he could sit in the chair (with a pillow on it to make it more comfortable) and drape the blanket over the armrests without the blanket touching his skin. This way his private parts were covered without the blanket irritating the blisters.

To Draco's relief and Harry's disappointment, Harry's temperature had still stayed under the thirty-nine centigrade temperature mark until the after dinner check, so Draco was still allowed to be clothed during dinner. Harry wasn't overly hungry though. The both of them had not only broken up the game for the two temperature checks but also for Draco to take off Harry's gag so that the other boy could drink some water. Having a fever made Harry drink about 2.5 litres of water by dinnertime. Though, Draco still found taking off the gag every thirty minutes far less annoying than going without the gag so Harry could drink whenever he wanted, but then he would have to watch Harry all the time. So the current solution was preferable to the blond.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

When seven-thirty rolled around, both of them were already annoyed by the hourly temperature checks. But at least Harry's temperature had finally risen zero-point-three degrees over the last hour, reaching an overall temperature of thirty-nine-point-two centigrade.

_Finally, _Harry thought. _At least now I'm not the only one being starkers anymore. _

Draco, of course, tried to drag it out as far as possible, writing down Harry's current temperature as slowly as he could, before he went to the bathroom to calm himself down. It would not do him any good to get aroused by being so near to Harry's naked body, especially since the other boy was conscious and not asleep like in the morning. As a final attempt to win time, Draco didn't go right to Harry when he left the bathroom but walked over to the bookshelves to retrieve the two fairy tale books from last night.

_At least they will be able to entertain us for the time being and hopefully avert Harry's attention from my naked body, _Draco thought.

And Draco was right to find a distraction as Harry could not avert his eyes from Draco's newly exposed body as the blond got out of his hospital gown and crawled into the bed. _Draco is really fit under all those robes he wears,_ Harry thought,_ but then he, like I, plays Quidditch.__Though, now I finally can prove to Ron that Draco's natural hair colour is indeed this light shade of blond and not bleached as he suspected,_ he thought as his eyes wandered towards Draco's crotch and the small patch soft blond curls there. Just like Harry's, Draco's pubic hair had started to grow again with the blond not being able to shave himself again. And as his hair was growing back faster than Harry's, his patch of hair was more noticeable by now.

Getting comfortable against the headboard, Draco opened his arms in invitation for Harry to sit down between his legs, so that Draco's chest was touching Harry's blister-covered back and their legs were touching too, while Draco held the copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _in front of Harry, having to read over his shoulder. _This way at least he won't be able to see my naked body_, Draco thought, seeing how Harry had been staring at his exposed cock while he sat on the bed with his legs spread open for Harry to settle himself inbetween them.

Keeping to the chronological order of the book, Draco read '_The Warlock's Hairy Heart'_ next, a story which he personally did not like as a child. He actually had asked his mother to not read this story to him, as it gave him nightmares. _And it is not like we will get much sleep anyway with having to get up every god dammed hour, _Draco thought, _so at least it will keep me awake. _Though, he did not tell Harry this embarrassing information about himself. At least Harry had gotten comfortable enough to let his head rest on his shoulder.

The next story Draco read aloud was '_Snow White_', a fairy tale Harry had chosen because it also included someone wanting someone else's heart. Though, before Draco could begin, he had to check Harry's temperature again. The both of them were not happy at all that instead of increasing, Harry's body temperature had decreased to "Thirty-nine-point-one centigrade".

While Draco read how the queen tried to kill Snow White with stay-laces, Harry began to wiggle in his lap, not only disturbing Draco's concentration but also slowly starting to arouse him with how Harry's firm ass was moving against his cock.

After he finished the part where the dwarfs cut open the laces, he saw himself forced to bring Harry's attention to his ass movements. "Potter, could you please stop squirming?"

Harry, who just was in the process of moving his ass again, halted in his motion. "Sorry, it wasn't intentional," Harry said, red-faced when he noticed that his ass had been rubbing against Draco's cock, which was slightly erect. "It just that I already know the story and so it isn't able to distract me as well from the itching as the other one did. I must have unconsciously rubbed against you to get some friction, and with it some relief from the itching," Harry rambled, trying to explain himself. "I really am sorry, Draco," Harry ended his speech, unconsciously using Draco's first name instead of Malfoy.

To avoid further contact, Harry moved his ass some inches forward, so that he was not touching Draco's penis anymore; although, with the new angle, he was forced to rest his head against Draco's chest to stay put.

"How about after this story I read another of the magical fairy tales to you?" Draco offered, when he thought about Harry's explanation and how Harry would be easily distracted from the itching by listening to an unknown story.

"That would be nice," Harry said, getting comfortable in his new position.

So after '_Snow White'_, Draco also read '_Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump'_ to Harry, which was followed by _'Puss in Boots_' as Harry insisted that they should vary between Muggle and magical tales. After the story ended, both of them talked a bit about McGonagall, as the cat in the fairy tale had made them think about the Head of Gryffindor house.

The rest of the night was spent trying to get some sleep in between temperature checks, and Draco getting Harry something to drink every once in a while. Still, during the whole night Harry's temperature had stayed between thirty-eight-point-eight and thirty-nine-point-three centigrade. Both of them were starting to go crazy with how the temperature seemingly did not want to get any higher.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**AN:** Instead of five parts this story will be updated in seven parts so that the time in between updates is shorter.

And finally a very big "Thank you" to Sevfan for her very appreciated help with correcting all the errors in this part of Dragon Pox which Makoto and I had overlooked.


	5. Part V

**Warning:** Lemon

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Sunday, 4th August 1996, St Mungo's Inoculation Room**

By four-thirty in the morning, Harry remembered that Sirius had told him that his father had needed five days to get into the healing fever. Draco was not happy at all when Harry gave him this titbit of information. And even doing one check-up ten minutes early and the following one ten minutes late only brought them a total of eighty minutes of sleep in between the two check-ups. So, it wasn't very surprising that both of them were rather cranky the next morning.

Their requirement to stay in close contact even while they were sleeping did not help the situation at all. First, because Harry could not find a comfortable place to sleep as the itching had only gotten worse over the last few hours. Second, because Harry's restlessness also kept Draco awake. And third, because the two of them were not used to sleeping so close to someone else, especially while the two of them were starkers. At least the hourly check-ups so far had prevented either of them from embarrassing themselves with an erection gained through an arousing dream.

By seven-thirty, Harry's temperature was back up to thirty-nine-point-three centigrade, which gave the two boys some hope that Harry wouldn't need five days to go into the healing fever. That Harry only ate some scrambled eggs for breakfast as his throat was hurting and he was not very hungry anyway, was also a good sign in Draco's book.

And Draco wasn't far off with his assumption as over the next seven hours Harry's temperature increased to its maximum value of "Forty-point-one centigrade" as the thermometer announced at half past two in the afternoon.

Though, Draco had noticed that Harry had begun to have trouble being completely lucid at around ten that morning. With his body having reached the temperature range of the magical fever, Harry's body had to concentrate on fighting the dragon pox and Harry could not think clearly anymore, though he was still able to follow the simple commands Draco gave him like, "Drink!" or "Get on your hands and knees!"

Draco had been instructed by his Healer that some patients could have problems with staying in their right mind while they were under the healing fever, but it was nothing to worry about as long as the fever didn't go over forty-point-five centigrade and the patient drank enough water to avoid dehydration. And while looking Harry in the eyes, Draco saw that the other boy had indeed developed the typical feverish sheen in them, making the normally bright green appear dull.

Draco noticed that the dragon pox was starting to affect him too. He had begun to feel tired and exhausted, but he blamed it on the lack of proper sleep at first. However, when he saw that he had some small blisters on his legs after lunch, he knew that his exhaustion was also caused by the disease. To be on the safe side, he checked his own temperature in the bathroom, not wanting Harry to see him in such an exposed position, even if the other boy was not lucid at that point.

After patiently waiting for three minutes and hoping that it was enough time for the thermometer to finish the measurement, it turned out that Draco had indeed developed a slight fever. But at least his small blisters had not started to itch. _Thank Merlin for small blessings_, Draco thought. The blond would have hated it if he had scarred his own legs by scratching the blisters.

When Draco was finished writing down Harry's temperature from half past two in the pamphlet, he got back into the bed and moved towards Harry's sweaty body. After taking out Harry's gag so that he could give him some more water to drink, Draco was just about to turn around and lay the gag down on the bedside table, when Harry suddenly assaulted him.

Harry couldn't think clearly in his fever-induced state. When he felt the gag being taken out and someone moving behind him, he felt the sudden urge to turn around and try to rub against the other body in the hope of lessening the itching, as well as to cool down his overheated body by pressing against Draco's slightly cooler one.

In the fever induced daze, the Boy Who Lived did not realise that he was actually pressing Draco down on his back and was rubbing against him. To him, he could only sense that something cool was finally pressed against his overly hot skin and that the itching in his nether region was lessening. Draco, though, was not only feeling how Harry's feverish body was tightly pressed against his own, but also how Harry was rubbing their cocks together—both of them were well on their way to hardness.

After overcoming his shock, Draco let go of the gag and tried to get Harry off of his body but with no luck. Between the sleep deprivation and the weak form of dragon pox that he had developed, Draco's body had become weakened, while Harry seemed to have gotten a burst of energy from his magical healing fever. No matter how hard Draco tried to push the other away, Harry did not budge. In the end, Harry got irritated enough with Draco's movements that he forced the blond's hands down over the other boy's head with his forearms, their groins still rubbing against each other.

While Draco became more and more aroused, he still tried to fight Harry off. He did not want to be accused by Harry later on that he had taken advantage of the other's fever-induced haze. Even if they had not had a peace agreement, Draco would still have tried to get Harry to stop his advances. Though his struggles to get free turned out to be futile regardless how hard he tried, he finally had to realise that fighting off the dragon pox had taken a toll on his body and magic.

So, in the end, Draco decided to just go with the flow. It wasn't like he would not have liked to sleep with Harry—after all the brunet was an attractive male—but in the privacy of his mind, Draco would have hoped that it might have happened somewhere else than in a bed of St Mungo's Inoculation Ward._ I better enjoy it while it lasts,_ Draco thought as Harry started to kiss him. _It's not likely that he will remember what he did after he comes out of the fever anyway. And when will I ever get the chance to sleep with him again? It's not every day that one gets the opportunity to live out their wanking fantasies. And at least I can truthfully say that I tried my best to fight Harry off. It is not my fault that the dragon pox affects me this badly._ And with this thought, Draco allowed himself to get lost in the moment.

Harry, who in his daze seemed to have noticed that Draco's demeanour had changed, now started to get even more touchy. As if Draco's submission flipped a switch, Harry began to caress Draco's skin, kissing from his chest, where his head had been resting until now, all the way up to Draco's mouth. There, he licked Draco's lips with his tongue, demanding entrance, which Draco granted him, staying with his decision to let Harry do as he pleased. Besides, Draco could not deny that Harry was a great kisser, even if it was done a bit clumsily but this Draco attributed to Harry having a high fever.

When Harry registered that Draco was eagerly kissing him back, he released Draco's hands, so that the blond could finally place one in Harry's unruly hair and the other on his hip, bringing the other boy even closer.

For one moment, Draco feared that Harry would stop because his green eyes were not the fever-induced dull green any more, but now shone with a new brightness, even if the green had also darkened a bit from lust. But Harry had only stopped kissing his mouth to kiss Draco's neck instead, leaving the blond with a nice love bite, which the gown would not be able to cover later on.

Oh, how Draco loved what Harry's tongue did to his nipples as the other boy moved further down his body. Harry, in turn, loved to hear how Draco moaned out his pleasure. For each moan Draco made, one of his nipples would get bitten, turning Draco on even more.

When Harry was satisfied with how abused Draco's nipples were from his treatment, he gave both of them a final lick before he moved even lower. Dipping with his tongue into the blond's navel, Draco let out a breathless "Oh, shit!"—pulling hard at both Harry's hair and the bedsheets. It got even worse when Harry's wool-covered hands started to made small circling motions on his sensitive sides.

The only clear thought Draco could form at this point was, _Merlin, I can't believe that I'm already fully erect and Potter hasn't even touched my cock yet. Please, don't let him get lucid again and stop. _Afterwards, Draco was too busy letting out groans of pleasure to form any more coherent thoughts.

Harry in his daze moved further down Draco's body the more the blond started to moan in pleasure or cry out Harry's name. So, when Draco let out a loud "Merlin, Harry! Yes!" Harry abandoned the blond's navel to focus his full attention on Draco's cock and balls. He took the tip of the other's penis into his mouth and hummed at the taste of the pre-cum present there, while he gently caressed Draco's sac with his mitten-covered hands.

The vibrations caused by the approving sounds Harry made at the tip of his cock made Draco nearly come. To prevent himself from coming, Draco had to move his right hand to the base of his cock, effectively stopping him from shooting his sperm into Harry's eager mouth. Even if Harry didn't remember what they were currently doing, Draco would always have remembered that he had come with Harry only taking one single suck at his cock.

Harry seemed to not like Draco touching himself though, as he slapped Draco's hand and forcefully removed it from the blond's shaft, before he released Draco's cock from his mouth and moved a bit so that he was now sitting back on his heels.

Just as Draco was starting to feel that his stupid act of preventing him to come early had ruined any chances for him to be getting off by Harry, the other boy took hold of Draco's legs and placed them on his shoulders.

"Merlin," Draco groaned out loud when he registered that Harry was about to skip the blow job in favour of actually fucking him. The blond could feel how his heartbeat sped up even more and how he was getting near the point of hyperventilating. _I hope that this isn't a dream, _he thought. He could hardly believe that this was actually happening._ I've dreamed and wanked about Potter taking me, but for this to actually happen? Oh, Merlin. Today must be my lucky day,_ was Draco's last thought before his asshole was brutally assaulted by Harry's slick, wet tongue thrusting into him, opening him up.

"Urgh," Draco groaned out when Harry began to widen his tongue. The pain made his erection deflate a bit, though it soon stood at full mast again as Harry's tongue managed to strike his prostate and wringing out a scream of pleasure.

Draco whimpered when Harry pulled his face away, breathing harshly as he grinned with his saliva-smeared face before he dove back in again to finish stretching him._ At least he still remembers to use some form of lubrication while he's in this state, _Draco thought, when he realised that Harry wasn't planning to stop fucking him anytime soon. But the thought was soon forgotten by the feeling of having Harry fill his hole again and playing with his prostate over and over.

When Harry seemed to be satisfied with the state of lubrication of Draco's ass, he removed his face from Draco's opening, before he demanded in a husky voice that the blond uses his own spit to slick Harry's prick. Normally, Draco would have been disgusted to only receive spit as lubrication, but at that point he did not care anymore. All he wanted was to finally have Harry inside him._ Merlin, I do not even mind that the area around his cock is covered with blisters,_ Draco thought impatiently as he helped Harry finish their preparations, having lifted his upper body up on his elbows to reach Harry's cock easier. _At least the dragon pox hasn't affected his cock, or I would have drawn the line here, _was Draco's last thought before Harry thrusted into him, making the blond scream out in pain and pleasure, while Harry himself made an approving sound.

Taking deep breaths, Draco tried to get over the pain, so that he could enjoy what Harry did to his body. Harry was so lost in the sensation of the tightness engulfing his penis that he did not care about Draco's initial pain. Thrusting in and out of the tight hole, which still was cooler than his own body, he felt that Draco was not making enough noise. So, he removed on of his wool-covered hands from the blond's slender hips and snatched up one of the blond's limp hands before dumping it on Draco's groin―signaling the blond that he should touch himself―and going back to mindlessly pumping in and out of the tightness that engulfed his cock.

Draco, who finally had gotten used to being spread open by Harry, could finally enjoy how Harry occasionally thrusted against his prostate and the ability to finally touch himself too was an added bonus. Not being able to last any longer, Draco came with a loud moan of Harry's name as his thumb moved over the slit of his cock while the other boy's cock was thrusting hard against his prostate, covering both of their stomachs and thighs in the white fluid.

Draco's orgasm triggered Harry's own, as the tightening of the blond's asshole made Harry release his sperm deep inside Draco with a long and loud "Urgh, Draco."

Exhausted and spent, Harry let Draco's legs fall down from his shoulders, before he himself collapsed on the blond boy, falling asleep immediately from exhaustion. _It seems like Harry's boost of energy is over_, was the last thought Draco had before he followed Harry into the land of dreams.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Draco awoke again at shortly after four in the afternoon because his bladder demanded release. Harry was still sleeping atop of him. When he saw what time the clock over the sofa showed, he got a bit panicked. _I totally forgot the reset the alarm clock. Between wanting to give Harry some water and his assault, I hadn't remembered to set the clock for the next temperature check, _he thought, alarmed.

_But at least Harry isn't preventing me from shoving him off my body now,_ Draco thought as he pushed Harry to the right so that he could get up.

_It can't be helped now. I will just have to move on to the four-thirty check-up and come up with an imaginary temperature for the last one,_ he thought as he moved towards the bathroom to take his piss. His ass hurt a bit from their earlier activity, so he was more limping than actually walking towards the bathroom.

While in there, he also got himself a flannel to wash off the dried cum. _I will have to take a shower later as I'm all sweaty, _Draco thought with a grimace, hating to be sweaty and smelling. He especially disliked that his ass hole was not only covered with Harry's dried sperm but also had some dried blood, though the amount wasn't enough to make Draco worry. _With only the spit as lubrication, it isn't so surprising that some of the tissue had been torn, _Draco thought. _At least the wound doesn't seem to be big, or it would have started bleeding again when I walked in here. _

_Though, I feel I bit hot. I better check my own temperature again to be sure that my dragon pox infection hasn't gotten worse. _Looking down at his legs, he was surprised when he saw that his own blisters had already started leaking. So, he was not overly surprised when his temperature check showed that he had a normal temperature of thirty-seven-point-seven centigrade.

As he still had fifteen minutes before the next temperature check, Draco walked into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. _Having sex really makes one thirsty_, he thought as he swallowed his second glass of water. _Maybe I should bring Potter a second glass? With his high fever, he will need a second helping even more than I._

When he placed the extra glass of water next to the one already present on the bedside table, he noticed that the bed sheets around Harry had gotten purple at some places. _At least I won't have to try to find the gag again as he isn't required to wear it any longer, _Draco thought as he saw the first sign of Harry having gone into the healing stage of dragon pox—namely the purple pus-blood mix inside the blisters slowly leaking out of them. _At least the liquid doesn't smell nasty,_ Draco thought. _Though, with how slowly Harry's temperature started to rise, it will mostly take a while for his temperature to get under the thirty-nine centigrade mark, so I will have to bear getting covered in the liquid too, _he thought with a sigh. _But then my own blisters on my legs aren't in a better state. So, I can't really complain about it._

Leaning over the bed, Draco shook Harry's shoulder to wake the other boy up, noticing that Harry's body was still burning hot. "Potter, it's time for your next temperature check. Wake up." When Harry did not make any sign of awakening, he shook his shoulder again. "Wake up, Potter." Getting frustrated, he tried using the dark-haired boy's first name, "Come on, Harry. Time to get up."

The sound of his given name made Harry open his eyes, which were again showing the feverish sheen, indicating that he was still not completely lucid, while his mouth let out a loud yawn. "What is it?" he mumbled tiredly, his throat scratching from the dryness.

Taking one of the water glasses, Draco held it out for Harry. "Here, drink this." Harry was quick to swallow the whole glass, the dryness in his throat subsiding.

"Get on your hands and knees," Draco instructed him in a business-like voice, as he had been doing all day with Harry being in the fever induced daze. When Harry was finally in position, Draco inserted the thermometer before the two boys waited for the process to be finished.

When a temperature of "Forty centigrade" was announced, the blond decided to also use the same temperature for the three-thirty check-up, so he wrote the temperature down two times in Harry's assigned temperature pamphlet. When he was finished, he offered Harry the second glass of water which he gladly drank, before he fell asleep again.

Draco followed his example after setting the alarm clock for five-thirty. _It would not do us any good if I missed another check-up. Healer Anderson especially instructed me to watch out for a second peak while the blisters were starting to heal, _Draco thought, remembering his Healer's instruction from Thursday morning. _Who would have thought that most patients only get a fever over forty-point-five centigrade when their blisters are already healing and the actual healing fever is over. No wonder they insist that the temperature needs to be checked until it is under thirty-eight-point-five centigrade. Though, a check every two hours would have sufficed,_ he thought, not liking the lack of sleep since yesterday afternoon.

What the blond did not know—since he hadn't paid one hundred per cent attention to his Healer—was that in the case of a second peak, the temperature could increase by over one centigrade in an hour. So, a two-hour check would be too late if a patient went from thirty-nine-point-seven to forty-one-point-one centigrade, a temperature which would mean certain death if not immediately treated by a Healer.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Shortly past midnight, Harry came out of his fever induced daze. Since the afternoon, his temperature had very slowly decreased to thirty-nine-point-four centigrade, and Draco had spent the time either reading the book about Potions from Thursday or trying to get some sleep in between eating dinner and thinking about what had happened earlier.

Draco still could not believe that he so easily had submitted to Harry when the dark-haired boy had assaulted him in his fever induced daze—though in his mind, he blamed the light fever he had at that time for his rash decision. The only reason why he didn't believe that it had only been a dream was the discomfort he felt coming from his ass.

Though, Draco was undecided if he wanted Harry to remember that they had sex, or not. On the one hand, it could be the catalyst for many more rounds to come. On the other hand, Draco did not want Harry to think that he took advantage of Potter's mental state due to the fever. He did not believe that his own fever would be a good enough excuse for Harry, even if Harry had seemingly enjoyed it. Nevertheless, Draco had made sure that no sperm or anything else incriminating was left behind for Harry to find of their copulation.

Draco had felt very awkward when at shortly after six, as he came back from dinner, his thoughts still centred on what had happened some hours before, when Harry had announced to him that he needed to piss. As the other boy was not able to stand on his own two feet, Draco had been forced to escort Harry to the bathroom. There, Harry had not wanted to piss while actually sitting down on the toilet. He'd mumbled something like "It's not natural" under his breath. So, Draco was forced to not only support Harry standing but he had to actually hold Harry's cock while he relieved himself. The blond just hoped that Harry would not remember this event either when the brunet got lucid again.

Luckily for Draco, Harry simply greeted him with a "Hey, Malfoy" when the clock awoke the blond at half past midnight, not really remembering anything that happened between ten in the morning and now, certainly not the piss and especially not the sex they had.

"Hey," Draco answered tiredly, calling out "Lumos" to be able to see Harry better. When his eyes had adjusted to the bright light, he noticed that Harry's eyes were not dull any more but were back to their bright green.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, privately hoping to find out if Harry remembered that they had sex.

"Exhausted, tired and thirsty, but otherwise I feel alright." Draco nodded at this and got the thermometer from his bedside table. "Though," Harry went on, "I can't really remember anything since the morning. It's all really blurry. I can hardly recall some images of me drinking and you asking me to get on my hands and knees so that you could take my temperature, but besides that, I only remember some weird dreams," he told Draco in a scratchy voice.

"Yeah, the fever had you in a daze from around ten this morning. In the daze, you didn't want me to brush your teeth for you this evening, but I doubt that it will kill you. Though, I will have to ask you again to get on your hands and knees as it is time for the next measurement," the blond answered, relieved that Harry didn't remember anything of importance, even if the 'weird dreams' had him a bit worried. He could only hope that those dreams were really only weird, fever induced dreams and not some sketchy memories of their activities.

Without complaints or hesitation, Harry got on his hands and knees. By now he was far too used to the procedure to get embarrassed about his ass being on display for Draco to watch. Besides, Malfoy was naked too.

When he waited for Draco to shove in the thermometer, he noticed that his arms were covered in a purple-red liquid. With the lights having been off, he had not noticed it before. Uncertain, he asked the blond, "Is this the fluid from the blisters?"

"Oh, yes. They started to leak sometime after four this afternoon. Though, I have not given you the healing potion yet, as I wanted to wait until you got out of the daze and could eat something first, as the potion requires you to eat something more than soup."

"It's alright. Though, I don't feel like eating right now," was all Harry could say before the thermometer was taken out again, announcing "Thirty-nine-point-three centigrade."

"It's still this high?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco answered while he notated the current value. "Around two, you had a maximum temperature of forty-point-one centigrade," _as well as a case of raging hormones_, Draco added in the privacy of his thoughts. Out loud he continued with, "and it has slowly started to sink in the last few hours.

"And don't worry about taking the potion now; it can wait until the morning. We could change the bed sheets now if you want, but I would rather wait for the morning to do it, when you have eaten and taken the potion. The liquid will sully the sheets again until then anyway."

"Hmm," Harry agreed, getting tired again.

"How about we get those gloves off? You don't need them any longer," Draco said to Harry, who only hummed again in agreement.

And so, Draco set to work. _Getting these gloves off is even more complicated than putting them on in the first place,_ Draco thought, though, it actually was more a result from Draco being exhausted than from it indeed being more complicated. After fifteen minutes, he finally got rid of the last glove on Harry's left foot. _Great,_ Draco thought at he looked at the clock, _it's already past one o'clock. Trying to get back to sleep now will be useless._ Seeing the two empty glasses on the bedside table, he asked Harry, "Do you want some more water?"

"That would be nice," Harry answered sleepily. While Draco had worked on his feet, he had already been half asleep.

"I'll be right back."

A minute later, Draco re-entered the room with a full water glass in hand. "Here you go."

Gratefully, Harry took the glass in his hands, thankful that he finally would be able to eat and drink on his own again. After he was finished, he felt the need to go to the bathroom. Trying to get up, he nearly fell over, only his hands on the bedside table keeping him steady.

Draco, who had been looking in the other direction, turned around at the noise, instantly offering his assistance. "Bathroom?" he asked.

At Harry's nod, he got out of the bed and walked over to Harry to steady the dark-haired boy. When they reached the bathroom, Draco opened the toilet seat and then placed Harry on the toilet, before he left the room—telling Harry to call him when he was finished, so that he could pick the other boy up again.

Standing outside the door, Draco thought with a smirk,_ At least I don't have to hold his penis for him again. Though, I would not mind having it inside me again or giving it a hand job or blow job._

As it was a quarter after one already, Draco decided that he would do the next temperature check now, so that they would get a bit over an hour of sleep until the next one. And so, the two boys spent the rest of the night sleeping, cuddled up together in between Draco hourly taking Harry's body temperature.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**AN: **Please tell me what you think about the story so far and the lemon. I had to rewrite the lemon two times because I at first forgot about the gag and later on I remembered that Harry still had the gloves on. The upside of this is that I forced to include a rim job.

Also, I hope that I was able to portray that Harry isn't really there, that he in his fever induces daze and is simply following some mating instincts, by mostly concentrating the scene on Draco's POV.


	6. Part VI

**Monday, 5th August 1996, St Mungo's Inoculation Room**

The next morning at breakfast, both boys were rather grumpy, as they already had been doing the hourly temperature checks since the afternoon two days before. Draco had especially become irritable, since, unlike Harry, he had not been able to fall asleep as easily without the magical fever.

At least, sometime during the night, the blisters had stopped leaking the purple liquid, so that Draco gave Harry the healing potion after breakfast. The blond had already taken the potion the previous day at lunch. With the flow of purple pus-blood liquid stopped, Draco started to change the bed sheets.

Harry was meanwhile resting on the sofa, waiting for the blond to finish his task, so that the two boys could take a shower together. Originally, Harry had wanted to shower alone, but when he had gotten out of the bed, he had not been able to walk or stand on his own. Draco had to support him walking to and from the kitchen._ But at least I can eat on my own again, _Harry thought. _Besides, Malfoy isn't making a big deal out of still having to help me. I don't think that I would have been able to scrub off the blisters on my back on my own anyway._

_Who would have thought that Malfoy is able to change the bed sheets on his own without complaining? _Harry thought, amused. _Even if he needs longer than it would take me to change them. But then, I would not be of any help in my current state and he mostly doesn't change his own sheets without the help of magic or a house-elf. _Looking at the clock, he saw that it was already ten minutes after eight._ Maybe we should get the next measurement out of the way. With the two of us sharing the shower, it will mostly take longer than twenty minutes, especially if Draco also has to help my dry myself._

Draco agreed to Harry's suggestion to move up the next check. Though, he asked Harry to do it on the sofa to not sully to fresh sheets with the crusted pus and blood mix on Harry's skin. It was a very tempting position for Harry to be in, Draco found. If Harry being on his hands and knees had been a seductive sight before, then the other boy lying across the armrest, face down, ass up was even more tempting for the blond. Not even adding that he now knew how it felt like to be intimate with Harry.

_It's a good thing that Potter can't see my face right now,_ Draco thought, looking down at his half-erect cock. Neither of them were wearing any clothing, as the Healers insisted that they stay naked until Harry's temperature had dropped under the thirty-nine centigrade mark. Though, they both had agreed to at least cover themselves up while eating breakfast. Not that the hospital gown would have allowed Draco to cover his arousal effectively; however it would have made it a little less obvious.

_Why did I offer __again_ to shower with him? he asked himself rhetorically. _Or maybe I should ask myself why did I allow him to fuck me? Shit, it was much easier to not look at his body before we had sex. Think of Madam Pomfrey in a bikini, Draco. Her together with Dumbledore naked in the hospital wing. _

The last image finally did the trick._ Let's just hope that it will work again in the shower. A __naked and wet Potter will be a very tempting Potter. __Think about Dumbledore. A naked Dumbledore, Draco! _the blond admonished himself. Draco quickly inserted the thermometer before Harry could turn around and ask why he needed so long for simply inserting the thermometer, something which he had done many times before.

Harry had similar problems to Draco, only that it was less worse for him as he could not remember having slept with the blond the day before. Still, Harry too felt that his current position was even more sexually exposing than when he had been on his hands and knees. This new, even more submissive pose gave Harry a completely new level of embarrassment.

_Though, I now finally know why Seamus was __so often_ tempted to fuck Dean, Harry thought._ With all the temperature measurements and those thermometers which resemble dildos more than anything else and how one has to always expose their ass in such a sexual position, it would be very hard to not give in to temptation. It's a good thing that I'm not to take Malfoy's temperature or I might be tempted to do more than I should, with how nice Malfoy's ass looked before when he bent down to change the sheets, _he thought, while his cock got rather interested at the image of a naked Draco stretched over the sofa just like he was while he positioned the thermometer at the blond's entrance to fuck him with it before he fucked Draco with his cock.

_Okay, this is not helping. Those damn dildo-resembling thermometers, _Harry cursed as Draco finally shoved in the thermometer, stimulating his prostate and therefore making his erection worse. _Think about Snape and Filch snogging. Urgh!_ _But at least it did the trick, _Harry thought, relieved.

Harry's current temperature turned out to be the magical limit of thirty-nine centigrade for Draco to still have to be close to Harry without wearing the gown. _Typical, Potter,_ Draco thought. _Of course his temperature has to be only a tenth of a degree over the line set by the Healers. Not that the gown will be of much use in the showers... Damn! _Draco thought bitterly, before he informed Harry of his current temperature and walked away to his bedside table to notate the result.

When Draco was finished and composed again—having chanted the mantra of _Naked Dumbledore!—_he walked over to Harry to help the still weak boy towards the bathroom, so that they both could have their shower.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The shower turned out to be very, very awkward for the both of them. Not only were both boys plagued by their own overly active sexual imaginations; Harry was especially at a loss to explain why he had suddenly started to fantasise about doing stuff with Draco Malfoy. It also was very hard to shower together when Harry could only stand on his own for a few seconds at a time and St Mungo's had not had the foresight to at least install some handles in the shower for Harry to support himself.

In short, Draco had a very difficult time in the shower. At first, he had to help Harry stand by holding his hips, so that the other boy could wash his upper body and his groin region on his own, before Draco had to wash the brunet's hair and back. The trickiest part was when he had to kneel down in front of Harry to wash his legs, supporting Harry with his left hand and having Harry's cock right in front of his face. To stay upright, Harry had to hold on to Draco's shoulders which forced the blond to hold onto Harry's ass instead of his waist, as his arms were not long enough to reach the waist while nearly all of Harry's weight rested on his shoulders. In short, both of their faces were a most unbecoming and deep shade of red during the whole procedure, still chanting their personal mantras of '_Naked Snape!'_ and '_Naked Dumbledore!_' respectively to not get aroused.

When Draco was finally finished with washing Harry, he helped the other boy out of the shower and seated him on the toilet before he got him a towel, so that Harry could start drying himself. In the meantime, Draco went back into the shower to wash himself, turning his back to Harry, so that his mind would not be tempted too much with the picture of a mostly naked and wet Harry before him. By the time Draco was finished, Harry already had dried himself, his towel lying in his lap and covering his groin.

When he had dried himself, Draco grabbed a fresh gown for himself, not wanting to be dressed only in a tiny white towel with a naked Harry near him, even though they both had been naked for the last two days. In the hopes that Harry's temperature would be under the thirty-nine centigrade mark, he got also a gown for Harry.

"Say, Malfoy. Where did you get that hickey?" Harry asked Draco, while he unfolded his own hospital gown. When the blond had dried himself, Harry had tried his hardest to look anywhere but at Draco's ass and cock, so he saw the dark shadow on the left side of his neck when he focused on the blond's face. He had not notice it before and wondered how the blond had gotten one when they had been isolated in here for the last five days.

_Oh, shit,_ was all Draco thought. _I'd totally forgotten about that thing. Why can't they allow us to bring our wands? This way I could have at least cast a Concealing Charm to hide it,_ Draco thought, used to casting magic even during the holidays as he lived with his parents so the Ministry could not tell which of them had cast the spell. _What to tell Harry though? Come on, Draco. Think!_

Seeing Harry's still exposed chest with the healing blister wounds, he suddenly got an idea. "Ehm, this is the healing wound from a dragon pox blister I got there. While you were out from the fever, I developed one there," he said, hoping that Harry would not notice that usually the blisters are much smaller than the size of a love bite, but he could always tell him later on that it had not been one but many blisters forming a cluster there. It wasn't like he had not gotten some dragon pox blisters himself during his reinoculation. Only, most of them had appeared on his legs and had already healed with the help of the potion the Healers had left for them.

"Oh, okay," Harry replied to the weak explanation, though he seemed not to wholly buy it as his voice was still a bit disbelieving. It was unusual for Malfoy to stutter, so Harry was still a bit suspicious. Draco was only relieved that Harry did not ask any further questions and simply dressed himself in the new gown.

After both of them had brushed their teeth, with Draco having to help Harry stand, as the boy had been overcome by a dizzy spell and trying to support himself with one hand had not been enough to keep him upright.

Draco was more than happy as they finally left the bathroom, each of them covered up in their own gown. All in all, the whole shower had gone over rather well, but then Draco had been rather busy helping Harry stand and the other time Harry had been outside of the shower waiting for him to finish. _It would have been much worse if Potter had not been able to wash most of his own body himself,_ Draco thought.

Harry, on the hand, had found the shower awkward too, though he had rather liked the feeling of Draco washing his hair. But in the end, Harry came to the conclusion that the shower could have been much worse.

To Draco's relief, the nine-thirty measurement confirmed that Harry's temperature had dropped to thirty-eight-point-nine centigrade, meaning they could leave their gowns on. As they had not gotten much sleep during the night—how could they with hourly temperature checks?—they were rather tired and Draco started to get grumpy, now that the feared shower, and the accompanied adrenalin rush, was over.

So, to stay awake, the two of them decided to play some rounds of Exploding Snap. The noise of the game would at least be able to keep them relatively awake for the next two hours or so, while they would not need to talk to each other in their already irritated states and end up disrupting the peace agreement by accidentally saying something the other did not like—making the situation escalate out of hand because they could not think clearly. So, playing Exploding Snap was a safer activity than talking at the moment, even if so far they had gotten along rather well.

After lunch, Harry would have liked to read another of the stories in the wizarding fairy tale book, but neither he nor Draco were awake enough to be able to make sense out of the letters, so they decided to spend the afternoon napping as much as they could with having to get up every hour. At least Harry's temperature was still sinking, even if the process was very, very slow. The two of them could not wait for Harry to get under the thirty-eight-point-five mark, but with how long it had taken for Harry to get to thirty-eight-point-seven centigrade, they feared that they would not be getting any sleep tonight either.

In the late afternoon, the two of them did not know what to do with themselves. As Draco had gotten even crankier than before, Harry feared that talking would most likely end up in a shouting match, as Harry would surely say something which would irritate or anger the blond. The two of them were after all very good at getting on each other's nerves.

In the end, the two spent the time until dinner listening to the radio, some more napping and thinking about things. Draco, especially, was thinking about yesterday afternoon's events. He did not know why in Merlin's name he had allowed Potter to fuck him. The fact remained that the other boy had been in a fever-induced daze—which made Draco feel bad, as if he had taken advantage of the ill boy, even if Harry had been the one to make the first move and had been the one in charge the whole time. It still felt wrong to the blond. But when it happened, Draco had been taken by surprise and had not been able to think clearly with the lack of sleep and the fever he had gotten.

But now, when Harry did not even remember what had taken place only a day ago, Draco felt wrong. He would not deny that he would not say 'No' if Harry offered him another opportunity, but he would only take it if it was offered freely, while Harry would know what he was doing. He now knew that the sex would be great either way and his sexual fantasies starring Harry would be even stronger than before, but he wanted to share the memory with Harry too.

_I really would like to have a new start with him. Though, I fear that once we leave this room everything will change back to as it has been up until now. It's not like there isn't a Dark Lord out there who wants to kill Potter, _Draco thought sadly with a sigh.

After dinner, the two boys talked about trivial matters, risking a fight to not be a slave to the boredom they had before dinner, besides the short naps seemed to have lightened Draco's mood a bit. Sometime during their talk, Harry asked Draco out of curiosity if magical amusement parks existed, which the blond denied. So, Harry introduced him to the idea of Disneyland, mentioning that it was where some of the most popular fairy tale figures came alive with people dressing up in costumes and that there was a parade of them every day so that all the kids could see their favourite characters.

Funnily enough, they both got very excited planning a magical version of Disneyland. Harry was not surprised when Draco insisted that a magical Disneyland would have to have dragons. Though, they had a good laugh about people dressing up as the wizarding equivalent of the popular Disney figures.

The thought of young people dressing up as Dumbledore to get some extra pocket money was so hilarious that Harry did not even scold Draco for saying that Weasley would surely make a poor copy of the old headmaster with his ginger hair sticking out under the wig. That led to the conversation about the use of the Polyjuice Potion. Both of them agreed that Dumbledore's would most likely taste like a mix of lemon drops—considering how much the headmaster loved them—and earwax or old socks or something else detestable.

Both of them got very restless after the seven-thirty temperature check showed a temperature of thirty-eight-point-five centigrade for the first time._ Only one more tenth of a degree and we finally will be rid of those stupid hourly checks,_ both boys thought. But, of course, with how slowly Harry's temperature had decreased over the last hours, at eight-thirty, they were still stuck with the magical thirty-eight-point-five centigrade mark. It took another six hours before Harry's temperature had finally decreased the magical tenth of a degree. Both boys were more than relieved when at two-thirty they could finally start to sleep for more than one mere hour at a time.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Tuesday, 6th August 1996, St Mungo's Inoculation Room**

When the clock woke them again at half past seven on Tuesday morning, both teens were annoyed to be awoken after only five hours of sleep. So, the two only made a quick trip to the bathroom before they checked the temperature and decided to skip breakfast in favour of sleeping a little longer. Neither of them cared about eating anything as they were just too exhausted and sleep-deprived to get up and sit at the kitchen table, sleep was far more important for them at the moment.

Around one in the afternoon, both boys awoke again, Harry being wakened by the movements Draco made while stretching himself like a cat. After both covered themselves in a fresh hospital gown and had their trip to the bathroom, they sat down at the kitchen table to eat lunch.

"I just hope that we will be able to leave this afternoon," Harry said, after he took a bite of his cheese sandwich.

"I wouldn't hope on that. If the decrease goes on as slowly as it has in the last two days, then we will still be here tomorrow morning. I would be surprised if it would suddenly be under thirty-seven-point-five centigrade by half past three," was Draco's realistic estimation.

"And what should we do until then?" Harry asked.

"Play another round of Dragon Reserve?" Draco asked hopefully and excited. "You still own me a return match."

Not caring either way, though he could not say that he would not like to play another game with the blond, Harry agreed to the proposal. Besides, playing the game was fun, especially if Draco would need to get one of the Arctic Icestorm dragons from him again.

Of course, by three-thirty the two were far from being finished with the game. So, Draco was happy that he still would get the chance to beat Harry in his favourite game, as the female voice of the thermometer announced "Thirty-eight-point-one centigrade."

"See, Potter. What have I told you?" Draco said teasingly. "But, at least this way, you won't be winning this time because we finished the game early like on Thursday," the blond continued, before he walked into the kitchen to make some tea for the both of them.

The two of them continued playing the game for another hour before Draco was declared the winner, having gotten all of Harry's Dragon Claws. Draco, of course, was more than happy to finally have beaten Harry in what he regarded as _his_ game. Harry was just happy that the blond would not be sulking for the next few hours as he had the last time they played the game. Though, Harry found Draco's explanation of why he had lost last time rather funny, as the blond blamed it all on the fact that Harry had bought the female Arctic Icestorm first, before Draco could buy it from Harry. _Whatever makes Malfoy happy,_ Harry thought with a smile when he heard that far-fetched explanation. Though, he could not deny that he had been a bit sad, when Draco had gotten not only his beloved Arctic Icestorms but also both Hungarian Horntails this time.

During dinner, Harry asked Draco how many stories were left in _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. When the blond said that only one was left, Harry told him that he would finish reading the book after dinner. Draco suggested that the they should read the tale together and also include another Muggle story because over the last days they had formed a tradition of reading those stories together.

So, after dinner, the two teens got comfortable on the couch with Harry resting against Draco, who was once again reading the stories out loud. Neither of the boys commented that by this point they were not required to have close contact with each other, but they had become so used to reading the fairy tales while being cuddled up, that it felt natural to them to be this close while reading. Besides, they did not mind the closeness at all.

Harry was intrigued by _The Tale of the Three Brothers_, as the Cloak of Invisibility reminded him of his own invisibility cloak. Though, he had not heard of anything resembling the Resurrection Stone or the Elder Wand. But, he resisted from telling Draco that something like the Cloak of Invisibility really existed. Even if they had gotten along rather well, considering that they usually ended up in a fight, they definitely were not close enough for Harry to tell the blond about his treasured cloak.

When he had asked Draco if he believed if the tale was true, that blond had answered that he did not believe in it, though there were rumours in the wizarding world that the Elder Wand really existed. Most people seem to refer to it as the Deathstick though.

Since they were already reading about a story which involved cheating Death, Harry suggested that they read _Godfather Death_ next. It was a story which did not have a happy ending—something most wizards falsely associated with Muggle fairy tales. Draco was surprised that in the story the man would decline both God and the Devil to become his child's godfather but decide for Death in the end. He always had thought that Muggles would love to get God to be their child's godfather, even if it only was in a fairy tale.

The remaining time before the eleven-thirty check was spent talking over everything and nothing while the radio was on in the background, as well as the two of them taking a shower—separately this time as Harry could stand and walk on his own again.

Draco was especially interested in Disneyland which Harry told him about the day before. Now, he knew that it was located in Paris. And it seems like the Muggle parents not only went there, so that their children could see some of the most known fairy tale figures moving around and collecting their autographs, like Harry had told him before, but also to ride the different attractions it offered. However, Draco was far more interested in the roller-coasters Harry described, than something he called the 3D cinema, even if it would be interesting to know how the Muggles accomplished that particular feat without the benefit of magic.

_Maybe I should try to go there too this summer? _Draco thought, at the end of their talk about Disneyland. _If Harry plans to go there, then it would be a great way for us to start talking back at Hogwarts. But I'll need to get some more information first._

When the last temperature measurement on Tuesday announced that Harry's body temperature had dropped from thirty-eight-point-one to thirty-seven-point-four centigrade, Harry was very happy. "Finally," he said, his voice full of joy.

But before he could start an embarrassing happy dance, Draco interrupted him and brought him back to earth. "As nice as it is that your temperature had decreased so rapidly in the last few hours, it's of no use to us."

Harry looked at Draco questioningly, even letting out a dumb "Huh?"

"Do you really think that shortly before midnight, the Healers will come rushing in here only because your temperature has finally gone under the set mark of thirty-seven-point-five centigrade?" Draco asked rhetorically. "Most likely only a mediwizard or -witch is on the **night staff*** and they will just tell us to go back in here and wait until the morning. They won't bother to call our Healers if it isn't an emergency. Especially since it is not like 'Oh, your temperature is down again, feel free to leave.' They will want to do an overall check-up again. And that will take about an hour, which they definitely won't want to do between midnight and one in the morning, even if the mediwizard would call them and you're Harry Potter."

"Great," Harry said, "I took an ice-cold shower for nothing." Draco just laughed at that exclamation. Harry pouted, which Draco found cute but luckily had enough self-control to not say it out loud.

When he was able to speak again, he ruffled Harry's hair affectionately, making it even messier, saying, "Poor Harry, I could have told you that it would make no difference. But, at least now you know that you can have your morning wank tomorrow instead of a cold shower. Or would you prefer me giving you a hand?" Draco asked teasingly.

"Very funny," Harry answered, while he removed Draco's hand from his still slightly damp hair. "But, if you insist, I could always give you a hand instead," he continued, with a smirk.

"I think I will take you up on that offer tomorrow," was Draco's comeback, his smirk even bigger than Harry's. Harry only groaned. He had not intended for the blond to actually agree to it. He just wanted to reverse their positions. Turning around, he got comfortable on his side of the bed, facing away from Draco and said "Good night", effectively ending their conversation for the night, not caring that he still wore the uncomfortable hospital gown.

Draco only let out a small laugh before he went to bed himself, turning out the light with a softly spoken "Nox" before he got out of his gown. He could not wait for the next morning to call in the hand job Harry so readily offered him. When he heard a rustling sound next to him, Draco had to suppress a chuckle. _It seems like Potter finally noticed that he is still wearing the gown._

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**night staff:** If I understood the Harry Potter wiki correctly, then a Healer is like a Muggle doctor and a mediwizard equals a nurse. Therefore, I gather that at the Inoculation Ward, where normally no emergency cases arise, only nurses/mediwizards and -witches would be there at night.

**AN:** Thank you Sevfan from the hexfiles for the final corrections for this part.


	7. Part VII

**AN:** Thank you Sevfan from the hexfiles for the final corrections

**Wednesday, 7th August 1996, St Mungo's Inoculation Room**

Because Draco and Harry wanted to leave as soon as possible, they had set the clock to seven instead of the usual seven-thirty. That way, the two of them would be able to take a shower before they left their room.

Draco, of course, would not let Harry get away with the hand job offer the brunet had made last night unfulfilled, so he asked Harry when he was about to enter the bathroom, "Won't you join me in the shower to give me the hand job you offered last night?"

"No! I'm sure that you can get off on your own quite alright," Harry said from the bed, tying the back of his gown closed.

"But, Harry, you promised!" Draco said in an accusing tone, pouting.

Seeing the spare thermometer on Draco's bedside table, Harry answered, "No, I didn't. I was only joking. But if you really need help to get off, you could always take one of the thermometers with you. I'm sure that they work splendid as a dildo." And with this, the brunet threw the spare thermometer towards Draco, who because of his Seeker reflexes caught it easily. "And, for all I know, those things may even have a vibrator function for how much they look like a sex toy," Harry added mockingly as Draco disappeared without another word into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Harry only laughed, thinking, _I could get used to this playful banter. It is far better than the disputes we had in the past; besides, a pouting Malfoy is a nice sight. It makes me want to erase the pout from his face with a kiss, _Harry thought, before he was startled when he realised what he had just thought.

As Harry had been plagued by images of Draco and him doing things ever since he had come out of his fever daze, it was not surprising that while Harry waited for his turn in the bathroom, he was plagued by images of Draco actually wanking in the shower or even using the thermometer the blond had taken inside with him to fuck himself. It was not helping him that the sound of the running water was all that reached his ears and that in his opinion the blond took far too long in there to only be showering.

Not knowing whether Malfoy was really fucking himself with the thermometer right now or not made Harry agitated enough to consider walking in there and having a look. That thought troubled him even more. He did not know where the sudden sexual interest in Draco came from. It was not like Harry had not realised after the disaster with Cho Chang that he was bi, or maybe even gay, as he had started to fantasise more about faceless males than females in the last month. However, why he suddenly felt drawn to the blond, Harry could not explain.

Maybe it was because during their stay here so far he had encountered a completely new side of the blond boy. Over were the nasty comments, insults and hexing in the hallways of Hogwarts. Instead, they were replaced by reading fairy tales, playing games and being taken care of in the Inoculation Room of St Mungo's. Besides, Harry could not say that before their stay, he had had the opportunity to see Draco naked. Least of all without all the negative memories of Draco present in the back of his mind, tainting the blond's good looks with his poor displays of character. But now both¯Malfoy's good looks and his pleasant character—were in front of him, making Draco very desirable.

But before Harry could make a Peeping Tom out of himself, the sound of the water luckily stopped. And some minutes later, Draco emerged dressed in a fresh gown, his white blond hair still wet, making it darker than usual.

Before Harry could embarrass himself by asking if Draco had actually wanked in there—or worse, asking if the blond had used the thermometer as a dildo—he quickly got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom to shower. Draco gratefully did not comment on his red face.

When Harry was finished with his turn in the bathroom, having ended up wanking in the end as his mind had constantly provided him with ideas what Draco could have been doing in the very same place Harry was currently standing in, showering only a short time before himself, it was time for his last temperature check. At least they hoped that it would be the last one, as they did not expect Harry having a second fever so long after the first one cleared. Still, with Harry Potter involved, it was better to not expect anything to be normal.

So, both of them were relieved when Harry's current body temperature was a normal "Thirty-six-point-nine centigrade," as the thermometer's voice announced. Because Draco knew that the final check-up could take some time, he advised Harry to at least eat some of the delivered breakfast. Even if both of them would prefer non-hospital food, it was better than being hungry for who knew how long.

In the end, the two of them left their room at St Mungo's Inoculation Ward dressed only in hospital gowns at eight-thirty on the seventh of August, only taking the temperature pamphlet with them.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Outside, they only had to wait for two minutes in the small anteroom where they had first met seven days ago, before both of their Healers arrived to greet them.

"Good morning," said Healer Yorkins joyously. "I hope the two of you are feeling well." When the two of them nodded, he went on. "Good. If I please could have the temperature pamphlet."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Casting a quick spell to copy Draco's writings from the original one to a second pamphlet he had brought with him, the Healer set the original on fire to destroy any lingering of the infectious dragon pox it might have contained.

"If you would please follow me to the next room," Healer Anderson addressed the two boys, directing them to the room where they had left their clothing and wands for safekeeping. Inside, they now saw that the room also had another door which they had not noticed before.

Opening the door, Healer Anderson instructed them to please take off their gowns, so that he could burn them too. The door turned out to lead to a small room with four open shower stalls. When the boys had taken off their gowns, Healer Yorkins set them aflame.

Healer Anderson asked them to please clean themselves thoroughly and then apply the cream he was giving Draco just as thoroughly as the ones which contained the weakend dragon pox. Both the cream and the special shower products had disinfecting substances so that they would not risk infecting anyone outside with the highly infectious disease.

Afterwards, the two of them were free to dress themselves in their own clothes, which the Healers would retrieve from their respective safes. However, he added that it would be better for them to only put on their underwear as they would be going to the examination room afterwards, so they would need to soon undress again anyway.

As they could do nothing other than follow the instructions the Healers gave them, both of them entered the shower and began washing themselves, having turned their backs to each other. One awkward shared shower was enough for that week. But, in the end, they were forced to not only wash each other's back, which was not so bad, but also to rub in the cream.

Neither of them liked that Healer Anderson told them to apply the cream as thoroughly as the dragon pox creams. But before Draco and Harry could embarrass themselves with getting aroused while the other covered their cock in the cream¯their previous morning wanks could only prevent an erection up to a certain point¯the two realised at the same time that for the cream to be applied just as the other two, they did not necessarily need to follow the previous process to the letter. Instead of rubbing the cream into each other's skins, it would suffice if they covered each other's backs and do the rest of their bodies themselves.

_It seems like spending nearly a week in isolation with a great lack of sleep has lowered our thinking capabilities_, both of them thought, laughing about their own stupidity when Draco voiced their mutual conclusion. Though Harry would have liked to change their positions from last Thursday, he still preferred to not have Draco touching him down there again, as he had a feeling that this time his body would react in a highly unwanted way to Draco's touch. _At least I only started fantasising about Draco after he applied the dragon pox creams,_ Harry thought.

When both of them were finished, they dressed in their underwear and stepped outside with their remaining belongings still in their respective baskets. In the hallway, Healers Yorkins and Anderson led the boys back to their previous examination rooms.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Healer Yorkins started the follow-up examination with simply checking if the nutrition potion had done its job by checking Harry's current weight. He was pleased that in only a week Harry had gained a bit over two pounds. After casting the same standard spells and Muggle check-ups he had done the last time to gain information on Harry's current health, the embarrassing part of the examination began.

Even if Draco had taken his temperature only two hours ago, Healer Yorkins insisted on another check. For this, he asked Harry to remove his boxer shorts and then to lie down on his back on the examination couch with his legs spread open. After quickly lubricating the thermometer, with years of experience he inserted it swiftly into Harry's ass.

_Should I be worried that I want Draco to be the one doing this instead?_ Harry asked himself. Somehow, he did not like that the Healer was taking his temperature in such an intimate way. Even if, at first, Harry had not liked that he was exposing himself to Draco every time the blond had to take his temperature, over the days Harry had gotten so used to it that he did not care anymore. _At least I'm familiar with Draco's way of doing this. Being on my hands and knees is way less embarrassing and hurts less, even with the lube Yorkins uses,_ was what went through Harry's head while he waited for the measurement process to be finally finished.

Harry got a bit fearful when the female voice, which he had heard more often than he wanted in the last days, began the announcement of the temperature with "Thirty-seven". But to his relief it was not followed by a number over four, which would have gotten him and Draco right back to the Inoculation Room. Instead, it was only followed by "centigrade".

After this little fearful moment, the Healer took a sample of Harry's blood and asked Harry to give him a sample of his urine too, so that both could be analysed for any remaining dragon pox residue. Harry was only glad that the Healer at least had the courtesy to step out of the room for a minute to give Harry some privacy to get the required urine sample.

Then, he allowed Harry to get dressed in his normal clothes while he would go and test the samples.

As neither of the boys' samples showed any lingering traces of the dragon pox, they were both allowed to go home. The necessary Ministry paperwork would be signed and owled by their Healers to the Health Department.

Both boys said a short goodbye to the other when they reached the ground floor and went their separate ways. Draco walked towards the visitors' Floo while Harry walked towards the Apparation point to meet the twins.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Even if the two of them had gotten along rather well during their stay at the Inoculation Ward, Harry still left St Mungo's with the feeling that Draco was concealing something important from him. The hickey-like wound on his neck especially seemed to not let go of Harry, though he did not know why it bothered him so much. He would have to wait until they returned to Hogwarts to try and ask the blond again. Besides, he could always try to break into Snape's office and steal some Veritaserum if he got desperate enough or ask Hermione to brew it for him. Although, the later option would involve too many questions asked, which Harry would prefer to not have to answer.

_Though, Draco seemed interested enough in the Muggle fairy tales that I might get him to open up to me through them. Either way, next school year already seems to be promising, _Harry thought, before he greeted the twins, who Healer Yorkins had been nice enough to Floo-call at their joke shop so that they could pick him up.

_For now, I will simply look forward to the trip to Disneyland with Sirius, _was Harry's last thought before George Apparated him to Grimmauld Place.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Draco could not wait to go to Hogwarts next month and see Harry again. Maybe, he would be able to get Harry to agree to read Muggle and wizarding fairy tales with him on a regular basis. The times they had spent reading those stories had been very enjoyable indeed, especially since it always seemed to include the two of them cuddling. And if the Light side turned out to win the war, it would not hurt to be involved with the Boy Who Lived.

Besides, Draco did not travel by Floo powder straight from St Mungo's to the Leaky Cauldron to go to the Muggle world to buy himself an extended, Collector's Edition copy of _Grimm's Fairy Tales_ to not read it together with Harry while they were at Hogwarts. He even planned to bring some of his own magical fairy tale books with him. And maybe over reading those books they could become friends or even something more than friends—at least that was what Draco hoped for. The one time he had slept with Harry had made him crave for more. And what a Malfoy wanted, a Malfoy got.

But for now, he would finally go back to the manor and do some research on Disneyland. It would not be good for him to be unprepared when Harry started to talk about his own trip when they were back at school. Besides his mother had told him to practise his French over the holidays, so she could not say anything against him visiting France, even if it was Muggle France.

**~-~Finis~-~**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**AN2:** A big thank you to everyone who reviewed this story so far, and an even bigger thank you to my beta Makoto. I hope you all enjoyed this story. And feel free to guess if Draco used the thermometer Harry threw at him as a dildo, or not.

Right now no sequel is planned for this story. Though, I do have some ideas for it. We will see if I want to come back to this after Altair is finished or if I want to have another summer/autumn holiday project. For now I like the open ending.


End file.
